<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Who Future (Series One) by Dread_Books</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670088">Doctor Who Future (Series One)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread_Books/pseuds/Dread_Books'>Dread_Books</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fantasy, Murder Mystery, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dread_Books/pseuds/Dread_Books</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration<br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Doctor Who Future [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Silver Sphere : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I screamed. My body was on fire. Yellow regeneration energy was bursting out of my head and there was a moment, when I thought I was going to die. But I was reborn.</p><p>My new hand reached up and felt my face. I'm a man, I think anyway.</p><p>"No, definitely a man," I murmured to myself.</p><p>Suddenly I was thrown over the left hand side of the Tardis console.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>It was my ship that was now on fire. I lifted myself up off the dirty Tardis floor and gripped my console trying to find the right lever.</p><p>The ship was plummeting, crashing through the vortex. I needed to materialise.</p><p>"There!", I yelled as I jumped for the lever. I violently flipped it and the familiar tower at the centre of the console began to rise and fall. The groaning of the Tardis engines echoed around the ship.</p><p>Explosions erupted around me as the vortex slowly disappeared and a huge wall of metal appeared.</p><p>"Ah, here we go again..."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Click!</p><p>"Test 7893," the man moved through his lab over to some computer screens which displayed very repetitive data. "Still completely nonreactive."</p><p>Dr Agalon sat in his chair and stared at it. The Silver Sphere. He leant forward. "What are you?"</p><p>Agalon then heard beeping from another device in the room. First he was excited, thinking it had finally reacted, then he remembered. The telecommunications device.</p><p>He slowly strolled over it and answered. "This is Agalon, who is there."</p><p>"Commander Rubridge," a Stern Woman appeared on the device.</p><p>"Ah, Commander-"</p><p>"Report," she ordered.</p><p>Agalon bit his tongue. "Still unresponsive."</p><p>Rubridge had asked him this question many times and she expected this answer. "Okay, keep obser-"</p><p>"AH!" Agalon screamed in excitement.</p><p>"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" Rubridge yelled down the device.</p><p>"Sorry Commander but its reacting," Agalon jumped with joy.</p><p>"Write it down man," the Commander yelled once more.</p><p>Agalon snatched his recorder from his chair.</p><p>Click!</p><p>"Test 7894, reacting off the charts. Thermal Energy, Electrical Energy, Kinetic Energy and it reads here, Artron Energy."</p><p>"What's Artron Energy," the Commander asked.</p><p>"Well-" Agalon was cut off and the Commanders communicator went black, but before it did she could've sworn she saw a blue box...</p><p>* * *</p><p>I coughed my lungs up. Not really of course because then I would have to regenerate again.</p><p>I had crashed, again. Something like this happened last week when the previous me went to see the mountain range of Peladon. It had been almost a millennia since I had been to Peladon.</p><p>Anyway, I creaked the door open and rolled out. The Tardis was on its side.</p><p>I was in a completely destroyed lab. Broken technology and wires lay askew, all over the floor. I carefully avoided sharp fragments of glass which were randomly situated over the floor, as I walked over to a man I saw unconscious. This man by the nameplate on his shirt was called Dr Ag- something. The rest of the name tag had been deliberately ripped off.</p><p>I jumped. The gravity was clearly artificial. I looked out through the Tarbis shaped hole in the wall and all I saw was space. There must have been an invisible barrier stopping me from being sucked out.</p><p>There was a futuristic noise as a door in the far corner of the lab slid open to reveal the Commander. She was accompanied by two armed guards.</p><p>"Hello," I turned and manoeuvred my way over to her to shake her hand. "How are you, I'm the Doct-"</p><p>Bang!</p><p>One of the guards had shot me. I fell back onto the floor.</p><p>"Take that box," the Commander ordered.</p><p>"Oh you're thick," I felt it building up in my chest.</p><p>"Please care to explain," the Commander looked at me like a piece of dirt.</p><p>"You never ever," the Doctor slowly lifted himself up. "Shoot a man, within 24 hours of his regeneration cycle."</p><p>I opened my arms and sent a tidal wave of regeneration energy around the room knocking everybody in the room unconscious.</p><p>I stared at their blank expressions. "Soz," I remarked. Once I realised what I had just said, I frowned and vowed never to say it again.</p><p>I checked that everybody was okay and then I walked out of the room. The Sphere didn't stay either. It rolled right after me. Never losing me. Always watching me.</p><p>* * *</p><p>As it's foot slammed against the floor a thud echoed around the room.</p><p>"He will give us what he promised us," a raspy whisper came from the creatures mouth.</p><p>"He must," a similar voice also whispered. "Otherwise we shall kill him!"</p><p>More thuds bounced around the room as one of them walked over to their console.</p><p>"Our first spore only needs one more type of energy to activate," it whispered triumphantly.</p><p>"Good." the other one whispered back. "Soon the invasion can begin..."</p><p>* * *</p><p>I strolled down the corridor trying to make the least amount of sound as possible. I feel like every time you try to be quiet your loud and every time you try to be loud your quiet. What is life eh?</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Look at this dude," a security guard said looking at the cameras. "He dumb or something."</p><p>"I would say so", another guard came up behind him ,"Let's send a patrol".</p><p>* * *</p><p>It took me ages to realise this ball was following me. Actually I only realised when it had climbed halfway up my leg.</p><p>"Oh", I bent down to examine it. "What are you- AHHHH!"</p><p>It jumped onto my face and started to extract my regeneration energy.</p><p>"AHH," I screamed. "It can JUMP!"</p><p>Bang!</p><p>Then there was darkness.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"You could be executed you know," I heard the Commanders voice in my ear. "Attacking 4 people."</p><p>I sat up my ear ringing and spoke. "That sphere," I murmered.</p><p>"The thing that was on your face," the Commander laughed hysterically. "Disintegrated!"</p><p>"No," I didn't believe her.</p><p>"Yes," she yelled back. "Thousands of tests had been done on that thing and you simply destroyed it. Dr Agalon will want to kill you."</p><p>I was now awake and translating. "What?"</p><p>"Doctor Agalon!"</p><p>"Let me out of this cell," I noticed where I was.</p><p>"And why would I do that," the Commander continued to laugh.</p><p>"Because everyone in this place is in grave danger," I gritted my teeth. "Agalon is Cebuano for Master!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>There were many crime specialists examining the room where the Tardis had crash landed. Dr Agalon had walked in, the sphere followed.</p><p>"Doctor Agalon," one of the crime specialists spoke. "Arent you meant to be in bed?"</p><p>"I wanted to see how you were getting on," Agalon smiled.</p><p>A wave of light erupted from the corner of the room, and at the centre of it. The Sphere.</p><p>"Also," Agalon yelled over the cracking noises of the sphere. "I have someone I would like you to meet."</p><p>* * *</p><p>I was lying in bed, looking at myself in the mirror. I was a man, again. With short brown hair and blue eyes. Not too bad I thought. Kind of a big nose.</p><p>"I swear I've seen something like that sphere before," I said to the Commander.</p><p>"I'm not meant to speak to criminals," the Commander tried to ignore him.</p><p>"Years and Years ago," I continued. "Sycorax, nah. Slitheen, nah. Zygons, nah. Oh my God."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Sphere had now disappeared into the light and a humanoid form was building.</p><p>"Say hello," the Master was now evilly cackling. "to..."</p><p>An Ice Warrior walked out of the light...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Silver Sphere : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration<br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Sphere had now disappeared into the light and a humanoid form was building.</p><p>"Say hello," the Master was now evilly cackling. "to..."</p><p>An Ice Warrior walked out of the light...</p><p>"The Ice Warrior," the Master stared right into the mans eye and watched all life drain from him as the Ice Warrior killed him.</p><p>All of the crime experts tried to escape and pounded against the door but it was locked. Nobody could hear their screams as they died.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"The Ice What's?" the Commander asked me like I was some sort of nutter.</p><p>"The Ice WARRIORS," I repeated. "Native to the planet Mars."</p><p>The Commander clicked her communicator. "Could you please call Shirly from the mental department, I have a mad one."</p><p>"Oh please," I sarcastically stated. "You're making me blush."</p><p>"So these Ice Warriors," the Commander laughed. "Tell me more about this fairytale."</p><p>I heard an alarm sound around the base and Commander Rubridge sighed.</p><p>"I think that's your cue," I smirked.</p><p>The Commander ignored me as she left the room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"This way my friend," the Master spoke to the Ice Warrior as he led the creature down a corridor.</p><p>"Where are we going," the creature asked.</p><p>"If I remember the map correctly, we should be approaching the secondary power room," the Master thought to himself. "Conveniently, it's also where I parked my Tardis."</p><p>"Tardis," the Ice Warrior continued to question.</p><p>"Ah," the Master realised. "You're not fully linked to the Ice Warrior data complex yet, are you?"</p><p>"No," the Ice Warrior hissed.</p><p>"If you could kill that many people when you're not connected," the Master smiled like a sadist. "Imagine how many people you could kill when you are."</p><p>* * *</p><p>I think my body had finally completed its regeneration cycle. I realised that I don't actually know where I am. Some sort of spacecraft? </p><p>I reached my hand into the pockets of my jacket, feeling around for something specific and then I felt the familiar cylindrical object and pulled it out. The Sonic Screwdriver. It was still metal but had some green organic qualities.</p><p>I stood up and pressed my sonic against the cell lock. I heard and felt the familiar buzz as the sonic attempted to unlock the cell door. It failed.</p><p>"Damn it's deadlocked," I cursed. "I will just have to force my way out."</p><p>I pointed my sonic at the bars and changed the software. It now violently buzzed as the bars began to glow red. Melted droplets of metal ran down the bars until they were nothing. The Doctor stepped out. "That'll do."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Master and the Ice Warrior walked into Control Room 2. The Ice Warrior instantly killed all of the men in the control room except from a man that managed to escape.</p><p>"Shall I pursue him," the Ice Warrior asked the Master.</p><p>"He can have no effect," the Master replied. "He is irrelevant."</p><p>"Why are we here?" the Ice Warrior questioned.</p><p>"I guess the plan is in the complex," the Master sighed. "Still not connected?"</p><p>"Why are we here?" the Ice Warrior repeated.</p><p>"This is going to be the place at the centre of the invasion," the Master explained. "The place we monitor everything."</p><p>"Right," the Ice Warrior whispered.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Commander walked down the corridor with authority, two guards behind her. She then heard screaming from around the corner and a control specialist appeared. "The-" the man stuttered. </p><p>"What," the Commander questioned with concern.</p><p>"The Ice Man-" the specialist panted. "Agalon, he-" The specialist fainted.</p><p>"You're kidding me," the Commander sighed. She bent down and checked his nametag. "Control Room 2, Lets go."</p><p>They began to walk down the corridor, leaving the distressed man on the floor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I sat down in the Commanders chair and stared at her monitor. I chuckled to myself. "No password."</p><p>I looked through file after file and I soon found out where I was. "Space Station 514, This is the Space Station that disappeared."</p><p>I checked the date and my jaw dropped. "I'm on Space Station 514, the day it disappears. 3rd July 3473."</p><p>I saw the image of a camera in the corner of the screen so I clicked on it and was taken to an image of Control Room 2, it was a live feed. I saw what I expected, an Ice Warrior and the Master. Then it took me to the corridor outside where the Commander and her guards were approaching. "Oh no," I realised what was about to happen and ran to the door. </p><p>I heaved the door but she had locked her office. I pointed the screwdriver at the lock but this one was also deadlocked. The door was made out of a stronger metal than the bars so it would have taken me hours to melt it. I had to think fast.</p><p>Then I saw a ventilation shaft in the ceiling and pointed my sonic up. Slowly, one by one the screws became loose and fell to the ground, then came the vent. I climbed on top of the Commanders desk and managed to get a good grip on the vent. </p><p>I lifted myself up.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Commander walked into the room. "What on earth do you think your doing?" then she saw the Ice Warrior. "What is that?" she now spoke with fear.</p><p>"Ah Commander," the Master chuckled.</p><p>"Dr Agalon!?" the Commander yelled.</p><p>"Its the Master, I hate to inform you but we are taking your authorities," the Master nodded to himself.</p><p>Commander Rubridge stared in horror. "No, you wont, you are leaving right now with me headed for a cell. Same thing for that green fancy dress thing, by the way what are you even meant to be?"</p><p>"I," the creature began. "Am an Ice Warrior."</p><p>"We aren't going anywhere with you Commander," the Master spoke proudly.</p><p>"Oh, Really?" the Commander was astounded. "Why not?"</p><p>"Because you have been demoted," the Master turned back to the equipment before turning to the Ice Warrior. "Kill her."</p><p>The Ice Warrior raised its arm and fired. All Commander Rubridge saw was the red light of the Ice Warriors gun and then darkness. </p><p>Commander Rubridge was dead.</p><p>* * *</p><p>I felt the cold steel of the vent pressing against my hand as I crawled through. I was looking for any exit, I needed to get out. </p><p>Suddenly I felt a sudden vibration on my palms. The vent was vibrating.</p><p>As I turned the corner I saw a red beam of light approaching me. I pointed my sonic in its direction and checked what it was.</p><p>"A disintegrater beam," I realised.</p><p>Then another beam appeared behind me, I was trapped.</p><p>"Oh dear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Silver Sphere : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration<br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I felt the cold steel of the vent pressing against my hand as I crawled through. I was looking for any exit, I needed to get out. </p><p>Suddenly I felt a sudden vibration on my palms. The vent was vibrating.</p><p>As I turned the corner I saw a red beam of light approaching me. I pointed my sonic in its direction and checked what it was.</p><p>"A disintegrater beam," I realised.</p><p>Then another beam appeared behind me, I was trapped.</p><p>"Oh dear," I was in a difficult situation. "Well there's only one way out of this."</p><p>I pointed my sonic at the bottom of the vent and fell through the ceiling.</p><p>"Doctor!" I heard a man's voice speak to me.</p><p>I had fallen into Control Room 2 and when I looked around I saw the Master and the Ice Warrior. Commander Rubridge's body lay on the floor with the two bodyguards.</p><p>"You didn't have to kill her," I stood up. "That was unessacery."</p><p>"Oh dear Doctor," the Master laughed. "Aren't you happy to see me?"</p><p>"Obviously not," I brushed dirt off my jacket.</p><p>"Right," the Master's face went blank.</p><p>"How did I end up here?" I asked.</p><p>"We monitor everything from here," the Master explained. "We saw when you were above this room and activated the lasers to force you down here."</p><p>"How did you even know I was in the vents," I continued to question the Masters methods.</p><p>"It was the only fast way out of the room," the Master was tired of explaining now. "Also, I know how much you like a good vent crawl."</p><p>"You need me for something don't you," I realised. "Otherwise you would've killed me by now."</p><p>"You always did catch on quick," the Master began to pace by the machinery. "The Time Lords caught me."</p><p>"Oh," I stared in disbelief. "They finally caught you, huh."</p><p>"They came to the conclusion that my knowledge was too dangerous for the universe," the Master stood still. "They wiped all of my knowledge and sent me on exile to the planet Kendall."</p><p>"They like exiling people don't they," I scratched my chin. "Kendell? Twin planet of Kemball, wow. Those were the days."</p><p>"Doctor," the Master walked over to me. "The Ice Warriors are to invade this Space Station, and you will help us."</p><p>"Me," I laughed. "Help you."</p><p>"Come on," the Master urged him on. "You're freshly regenerated aren't you, don't you want an adventure."</p><p>"This Space Station," I realised. "Space Station 514, is to completely disappear today, its history. I'm here and now I'm a part of that history. I can't rewrite it, I simply have to follow it."</p><p>"See Doctor," the Master patted my back. "There is nothing you can do."</p><p>I turned around. "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>* * *</p><p>An invisible Ice Warrior spaceship was approaching Space Station 514.</p><p>On board this ship were several hundred Ice Warriors in hibernation.</p><p>In the Ice Warrior main Control Room, several Ice Warriors were waiting for a signal from the ship.</p><p>One Ice Warrior marched over to a Control panel and viewed its data. "The Master should be in contact by now."</p><p>"I'm sure he is," another Ice Warrior whispered to him.</p><p>All the inside areas of the Ice Warrior ship were a dark green colour. The rooms were dark and gloomy, its contents somewhat organic.</p><p>There were 4 control panels in the main Ice Warrior control room and an Ice Warrior was situated at each one.</p><p>The first control panel on the far right showed a map if the Space Station. Around a hundred tiny dots were on the map, showing all life signs.</p><p>The second control panel showed all surveillance footage, one camera was out of action.</p><p>The third control panel displayed all radio waves being transmitted nearby. The Ice Warrior at this station was waiting for the Master to send a signal.</p><p>The fourth and final control panel had strange Ice Warrior text typed on the screen. These were their orders from the high council of Ice Warriors.</p><p>"Still on standby," the Ice Warrior at the third panel whispered with frustration.</p><p>The Ice Warrior on the first panel stomped his foot on the ground. "How much longer must we wait."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Master had explained to me what he wanted me to do. It wasn't to difficult.</p><p>I could tell what the plan was now and I wasn't liking the sound of it.</p><p>He wanted me to open the entrance gates of the Space Station and this would be where the invasion began.</p><p>Then he wanted me to transmit a radio signal, now this I'm sure would be the way of telling the Ice Warriors that they should begin the invasion.</p><p>"Alright Doctor," the Master walked over to me after I had opened the entrance. "Now the radio signal".</p><p>I knew that this is history, and that I couldn't change it, but did I have to be a part of it.</p><p>I had made my mind up. I couldn't do this, and this to the long list of things already on my conscious.</p><p>"Send the signal Doctor," the Master was losing his patience.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"No?" the Master gritted his teeth. "If you don't cooperate, we shall kill you."</p><p>The Ice Warrior turned around, thirsty for blood.</p><p>"This isn't right," I began. "Why do you even want to do this?"</p><p>"Power! Doctor," the Master cried. "The sense of power I gain whenever I do this. It makes me a superior being."</p><p>"No it doesn't," I clenched my fists. "I might not even know who I am yet. I never do after regeneration, but the one thing I always know is that I am not the person that sits by and lets bad things happen. Destroying lives, places and planets, having power and stuff like that doesn't make you a superior being."</p><p>"Doctor!" the Masters left eye was twitching. "If you don't send that signal, I will kill you."</p><p>"Then who will send that signal," I smiled.</p><p>A strange bleeping noise came from the Ice Warrior as it marched forward and spoke. "I will."</p><p>"You're connected," the Master jumped with excitement. "Kill him."</p><p>The Ice Warrior flipped a lever on the machinery and a signal was sent out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"The signal," an Ice Warrior spoke as the engines roared into life.</p><p>"The invasion had began," an Ice Warrior marched over to a button and pushed it.</p><p>Down in the hibernation quarters, the ice that the Warriors were hibernating in has began to melt and crack.</p><p>"The Warriors shall rise!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Ice Warrior had now pointed it's blaster at me.</p><p>"Oh dear doctor," I turned to look at the Master as he spoke softly. "Such a shame."</p><p>"Yeah," I bit my lip.</p><p>"You might have been spared if you had cooperated," the Master shook his head as if he were sad.</p><p>"I would rather be dead," I smiled at him.</p><p>"I respect your decision," the Master turned away. "Ice Warrior-"</p><p>"I am Arlkda," the Ice Warrior whispered.</p><p>"Okay Arlkda," the Master walked away. "Kill him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Silver Sphere : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ice Warrior had now pointed it's blaster at me.</p><p>"Oh dear doctor," I turned to look at the Master as he spoke softly. "Such a shame."</p><p>"Yeah," I bit my lip.</p><p>"You might have been spared if you had cooperated," the Master shook his head as if he were sad.</p><p>"I would rather be dead," I smiled at him.</p><p>"I respect your decision," the Master turned away. "Ice Warrior-"</p><p>"Call me Arlkda," the Ice Warrior whispered.</p><p>"Okay Arlkda," the Master walked away. "Kill him."</p><p>"NOW!" I heard a female voice yell from outside the door as it exploded off its hinges.</p><p>A group of armed guards ran into the room led by a woman, all of the guards carried blaster guns except the woman.</p><p>"Get him!" she pointed at me and two of the guards went to escort me out of the room.</p><p>"KILL THEM!" the Master was enraged.</p><p>The two guards had grabbed my arms by now and the woman had grabbed a few grenades from her pocket. She lobbed them at the Ice Warrior just as it was about to fire. It stumbled back in shock.</p><p>The Master grabbed his own gun and fired a few shots at the guards. Only one of them hit, but it was lethal. It killed the guard.</p><p>The door shut leaving the Master and the Ice Warrior in the room together.</p><p>"Who were they?" the Ice Warrior whispered with fury.</p><p>"The remaining guards I assume," the Master reloaded his gun. "They don't matter though, the Ice Warrior invasion fleet is due to arrive any moment. Nothing can stop us now!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Once we had arrived at the Main Control Room, the two guards let me go and the young woman approached me.</p><p>"My name is Stacy," she spoke. "I was in charge of this room but I guess now the Commanders dead-"</p><p>I had to stop her as we had little time. "Apologies for interrupting, but an Ice Warrior invasion fleet is about to arrive."</p><p>"Ah," Stacy turned to the guards. "Everyone armed and alert!"</p><p>"I really must go to the main gates," I ran to the door.</p><p>"Head straight towards the danger?" Stacy questioned.</p><p>"Someone's got to tell you when they're on their way," I said and left the room.</p><p>"Fair," I heard her voice behind me as I walked down the corridor towards the main gates.</p><p>I opened the airlock door and clambered inside. Then I just stood there, my face pressed against the glass. Waiting...</p><p>It wasn't long until I saw some action. The faint outline of a huge space ship and then Warriors. Leaving the invisibility barrier, Ice Warriors began to appear out of nowhere.</p><p>One of them had now reached the main gate. It must've seen me because it started edging towards the left.</p><p>The airlock controls.</p><p>I only realised what was happening when it was too late. Air was being sucked out and I was being suffocated.</p><p>I tried opening the door to escape but the suction was too strong. Then I saw Stacy's face on the other side. She was overriding the controls.</p><p>The air came flowing back. I could breathe and I could open the door.</p><p>I nearly collapsed when I left the airlock. "Run," I panted. But when we turned we were met with two familiar faces. Arlkda and the Master.</p><p>"Going anywhere?" the Master chuckled.</p><p>I could no longer resist the urge to collapse, so I fell to the floor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Three Ice Warriors were marching down the corridor towards the guards.</p><p>They fired their guns consistently at the Ice Warriors but their bullets had no effect.</p><p>The Ice Warriors fired and they all fell to the floor.</p><p>In a different part of the base some other guards were trying to fight off Ice Warriors.</p><p>They threw grenades which exploded violently upon impact but still they had no effect.</p><p>One of the Ice Warriors carried a bazooka like device that fired the silver spheres. When the spheres hit the guards it stuck to them like super glue before electrocuting them.</p><p>The Ice Warriors removed the spheres from their bodies and replaced them into the bazooka, ready to be fired again.</p><p>* * *</p><p>My eyes were blurred, where was I again?</p><p>Then the memories of the past 24 hours came flooding back.</p><p>I sighed.</p><p>"Is that you?" I heard Stacy's voice.</p><p>"Yeah," I groaned.</p><p>"How are you?" Stacy was concerned about me. "You were in a bad way after the airlock."</p><p>My eyes had focused now. "Have I even told you who I am?"</p><p>"Well, no."</p><p>"I'm the Doctor," I smiled. "Sorry I never had the chance to introduce myself."</p><p>"Its fine," Stacy smiled to herself.</p><p>It was now when I noticed we were tied up, and in Control Room 2.</p><p>"Any ideas on how we get out?" I asked her.</p><p>"I took a course on escapology a couple years ago," she remembered.</p><p>"Did you pass?" I asked hopefully.</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Ah-"</p><p>I was interrupted by sounds of gunfire and screaming.</p><p>"Have they still not figured out that bullets don't work," I frowned.</p><p>"Sounds like they haven't," Stacy sighed as she began to work on the knot around my hands.</p><p>"You're free?" I couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Just because I failed doesn't mean I didn't learn a thing or two," Stacy laughed. "Now shush."</p><p>She undid my hands and then my legs and I stood up. "Do you know where the Master is?"</p><p>"No, sorry."</p><p>"Its fine," I shrugged and looked around. "No guards?"</p><p>"I was confused too," Stacy ran over to the equipment. "Right."</p><p>She began to type.</p><p>"What are doing?" I asked.</p><p>"Shutting all of this down," she smiled.</p><p>"This is the centre of their operations," I realised.</p><p>"Now I'm closing the entrance gates," she continued to excitedly tap at the keyboard.</p><p>"They can't leave the Space Station," I caught on. "Cool."</p><p>"Now I'm blowing up the Space Station."</p><p>"Right. Wait, what?"</p><p>The lights on the Space Station now shone red.</p><p>"You're going to blow this Station up?" I stared at her. "That is never an option."</p><p>"Yes it is," she turned to face me. "If I have to sacrifice myself and this station to stop those dreadful creatures, I will."</p><p>"You're coming with me," I grabbed her hand and went to walk her out of the room but the Master marched in.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" he was enraged.</p><p>Stacy took of her boot and whacked it over the Masters head knocking him unconscious.</p><p>I smiled. "I like you. How long have we got."</p><p>"Around 5 minutes."</p><p>"Right," I grabbed her hand once more and marched her out of the room.</p><p>"Where are we going?" she was confused.</p><p>"My spacecraft," I now began to run down the corridor.</p><p>"The blue box thing," she asked.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"They don't clean up crime scenes very fast," she shrugged. "It might still be there."</p><p>"Its worth a shot," I smiled at her and continued to run.</p><p>It took us about a minute to get to where I had crashed the ship.</p><p>I opened the door and was horrified. When Stacy had deactivated the systems, the barrier had disappeared.</p><p>The Tardis had been sucked out into space...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Deep Dark : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stacy looked around and heard the Doctor.</p><p>"Wow." He was smiling and running around the new Tardis console. "You're beautiful."</p><p>He then noticed the circles around the Tardis walls. "The round things!" He cried with excitement.</p><p>"Where are we?" Stacy was confused. "Heaven?"</p><p>"No..." the Doctor stared at her. "Don't you see? This is my ship."</p><p>"Wow!" Stacy looked around.</p><p>"I know!" The Doctor bounced excitedly.</p><p>"How did we escape?"</p><p>"This." The Doctor lifted his shiny golden Tardis key. "When we are in severe danger, I can summon the Tardis with the key."</p><p>"Summon?"</p><p>"It literally materialises around us."</p><p>"Materialises?"</p><p>"Enough questions!" The Doctor beamed as he flipped some switches on the console and the groan of the engines started.</p><p>Stacy stood up. "We should be dead!"</p><p>"And we are not." The Doctor smiled at her. "I'm 6784 years old, and believe me I've come closer to death than you could ever imagine".</p><p>"You're impossible!" She looked at the Doctor as though he were mad.</p><p>"I know." He replied smugly.</p><p>With a thud, the Tardis engines stopped. "What was that?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"We've landed."</p><p>* * *</p><p>He opened the door and stared into the darkness.</p><p>He felt around the wall for a light switch and found one. He flicked it.</p><p>With a sickly buzz, a stairwell was illuminated before him.</p><p>He stepped down onto the concrete ground and felt the cobblestone walls as he descended.</p><p>This was the ventilation basement, and he was the member of the site team that had to find the malfunction.</p><p>He walked over to the main vent, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.</p><p>He pulled the circuitry casing off and was shocked to see that all of the wires had been ripped out.</p><p>A drop of foam dripped out of the vent. There was a creaking sound, followed by what sounded like a heartbeat.</p><p>Foam now frothed out of the vent uncontrollably and the man ran for the door, but it swung shut on its own accord and locked itself.</p><p>He could've sworn he saw something move in the foam.</p><p>Then the lights went out...</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Tardis door opened with a creak, and as the Doctor stepped out, a huge gust of wind hit him in the face. "England!"</p><p>Stacy was just behind him. She had changed out of her Space Station gear and was now wearing more casual clothes. "Why is it so cold?"</p><p>"Because we're in England!" The Doctor laughed.</p><p>They had landed on a beach on a cloudy and windy day. The Doctor ran across the beach, still wearing off the energy he had gained since seeing the new Tardis.</p><p>Stacy decided to walk down the beach in a different direction, and as she turned the corner she saw several metal pipes twisting and turning out of the cliff.</p><p>"Doctor!" She yelled, but he was already halfway down the beach and couldn't hear her.</p><p>She heard a creaking noise and went closer to inspect the pipes.</p><p>"Hey, sorry about that..." the Doctor turned the corner just as a part of the pile exploded, and shot foam in Stacy's face.</p><p>A scared Stacy jumped back and fell onto the wet sand.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out his sonic and closed the hole in the pipe before bending down to check on Stacy.</p><p>She spat foam out of her mouth. "What the hell is that?"</p><p>"There must be a big pipeline nearby." The Doctor concluded, grinning. "That was funny."</p><p>He began to laugh as Stacy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, shut up."</p><p>"Let's see if we can find that pipeline." The Doctor walked off, still laughing.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"SITE TEAM, DANIEL!" A man roared.</p><p>Daniel turned around. "Yes, Klaudax."</p><p>"Call me sir." Klaudax scowled.</p><p>"Yes sir." Daniel resisted the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>"Why has the main vent not been checked yet?" Klaudax began to pace.</p><p>"I sent Larry to check about an hour ago." Daniel fought his case. "I thought he had come back."</p><p>"The airflow is still insufficient." Klaudax facepalmed. "If the oxygen isn't produced faster we shall all suffocate."</p><p>"Ok Kla... sir."</p><p>There was a moment of silence. "What are you going to do about this?" Klaudax asked with authority.</p><p>"I'll make sure it's handled." Daniel attempted to smile. "I'll do it myself."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor and Stacy turned another corner. "A ladder!" Stacy exclaimed as she ran over to it.</p><p>Like she'd said, a rusty ladder led up the side of the cliff.</p><p>"That does NOT look safe." The Doctor crossed his arms.</p><p>"It's probably the only way up." She shrugged.</p><p>"Fine." The Doctor smiled at her, hiding his fear. "But if you fall, I've already saved you in the last 24 hours. It would really save your dignity if you didn't fall."</p><p>She had already started climbing up the rusty old ladder, while the Doctor observed. It didn't take her very long to reach the top.</p><p>"Alright!" The Doctor yelled. "I'm coming up."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel walked hastily down the corridor. He didn't want Klaudax to have another go at him. He needed to fix this vent.</p><p>He approached the door and grasped the handle. He couldn't open it.</p><p>He continued to tug on the door but it wouldn't open.</p><p>Then a creaking noise came from the other side of the door. He stood back, slightly alarmed.</p><p>A few seconds later, the door burst off its hinges.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor was halfway up the ladder and it was beginning to creak.</p><p>"Come on!" Stacy had been waiting for 5 minutes. "You're so slow!"</p><p>The ladder creaked even louder. "Give me a minute."</p><p>"I have!" Stacy yelled back. "I've given you 5 of them."</p><p>The Doctor looked down. "I've climbed higher." He attempted to calm himself down.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Stacy laughed down the hill.</p><p>"Shut up, Foamface." The Doctor laughed back. "I think this regeneration is scared of heights."</p><p>"Seriously?" Stacy sat down on a nearby rock.</p><p>The Doctor was glad that she'd skipped over the regeneration thing. His foot then broke through the ladder and the bar fell down onto the wet sand.</p><p>He was now only hanging on from one rusty bar. It slowly started to bend.</p><p>"STACY!" He yelled.</p><p>She stood up so fast she nearly fell over the edge. "Doctor!" She saw him hanging.</p><p>"This is why you go slow!" He shouted back as the bar broke, and he fell down the cliff.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Deep Dark : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was halfway up the ladder and it was beginning to creak.</p><p>"Come on!" Stacy had been waiting for 5 minutes. "You're so slow!"</p><p>The ladder creaked even louder. "Give me a minute."</p><p>"I have!" Stacy yelled back. "I've given you 5 of them."</p><p>The Doctor looked down. "I've climbed higher." He attempted to calm himself down.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" Stacy laughed down the hill.</p><p>"Shut up, Foamface." The Doctor laughed back. "I think this regeneration is scared of heights."</p><p>"Seriously?" Stacy sat down on a nearby rock.</p><p>The Doctor was glad that she'd skipped over the regeneration thing. His foot then broke through the ladder and the bar fell down onto the wet sand.</p><p>He was now only hanging on from one rusty bar. It slowly started to bend.</p><p>"STACY!" He yelled.</p><p>She stood up so fast she nearly fell over the edge. "Doctor!" She saw him hanging.</p><p>"This is why you go slow!" He shouted back as the bar broke, and he fell down the cliff.</p><p>There was a sudden flash of light and Stacy shielded her eyes. When it had gone, the Doctor was too.</p><p>She frowned as she looked all around her. "I swear this man's a magician, I mean, holy sh-"</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Ow." The Doctor whined as he looked around him.</p><p>He was lying on a mildly wet floor and he could tell it was under the ocean.</p><p>"Transmat beam." the Doctor rubbed his head. "Nasty teleportation, almost as nasty as a vortex manipul-"</p><p>A door in the far corner slid open and a big beefy man walked in.</p><p>Klaudax.</p><p>"Who are you?" Klaudax asked with authority.</p><p>"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor smiled.</p><p>"Doctor Who?" Klaudax smiled back.</p><p>"Oh, I miss that." The Doctor reminisced on every time he had been asked that. "Right, erm, Doctor Smith, John Smith."</p><p>"Okay..." Klaudax pulled out a clipboard and started writing things down. "Why were you so close to the pipeline?"</p><p>"Uh..." The Doctor thought. "We didn't know that we were near the pipeline! We don't even know what year we're in."</p><p>"We?" Klaudax looked up from his clipboard.</p><p>"...I mean I." The Doctor would've kicked himself if it wasn't too suspicious.</p><p>"You said we." Klaudax smiled at him. "Who else is here?"</p><p>"Nobody." The Doctor had almost given up.</p><p>Luckily for him, Klaudax had already given up "And, what do you mean you don't know what year it is?"</p><p>"...You could say that we aren't from around here?"</p><p>"Where are you from then?" Klaudax laughed. "Mars?"</p><p>"No." The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "We met some people from Mars earlier, though."</p><p>"Ha!" Klaudax wrote on the clipboard ferociously. "We!"</p><p>The Doctor facepalmed. "Fine, yes."</p><p>"Who were you with?" Klaudax asked.</p><p>"A girl." The Doctor admitted. "Stacy, don't hurt her."</p><p>"We won't." Klaudax smiled again. "I give you my word."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel walked down into the basement and looked around.</p><p>"What?" He was confused. "Why did the door burst off its hinges?"</p><p>Everything in the basement was normal, but then he saw it.</p><p>"LARRY!"</p><p>His body lay on the ground in the corner. A stream of foam ran out of his mouth as Daniel ran to his side.</p><p>"What the hell did this?" He questioned as he continued to look around.</p><p>The main vent was completely turned off, and Daniel saw immediately what Larry had seen.</p><p>The missing wires. "Sabotage?"</p><p>He turned around and ran straight back up the stairs.</p><p>He was looking for an alarm button. There was one on the left, so he pressed it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor and Klaudax heard the alarm.</p><p>"What's that?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"The emergency alarm system!" Klaudax answered as he ran off.</p><p>"Wait!" The Doctor shouted as he ran after Klaudax.</p><p>* * *</p><p>On the surface, Stacy also heard a distant alarm.</p><p>"What?" She had been walking over the cliff edge.</p><p>The alarms that she heard didn't come from the ocean though, they came from a nearby hill.</p><p>She decided to head towards the noise. "Where trouble is, the Doctor will be too."</p><p>When she arrived at the top of the hill, she realised that it was some sort of quarry. It ran quite far into the hill.</p><p>She could still see the bottom and a huge black pipe went right through the quarry.</p><p>"The pipeline." She realised. "But what is the pipe used for? I need some answers."</p><p>Then, from down in the quarry, she saw a light. It grew stronger and stronger until it flashed.</p><p>She was gone.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Klaudax had stopped by the basement door, which he peered inside. "SITE TEAM DANIEL!"</p><p>The Doctor stopped with Klaudax. "Who?"</p><p>"Sir." Klaudax turned around and spat in his face. "This has nothing to do with you. You're just some trespasser that's getting in the way, now get lost!"</p><p>"No!" The Doctor yelled back at him as he ran into the basement.</p><p>"SECURITY!" Klaudax screamed but nobody was there to hear him, so he ran into the basement behind the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor had arrived at the bottom and he'd seen Larry's body. "...Oh dear."</p><p>Klaudax had now seen it too. "Larry!"</p><p>"If that's Larry..." The Doctor frowned. "Where's Daniel?"</p><p>"We need to put this facility into lockdown." Klaudax realised.</p><p>"You can't!" The Doctor had seen the main vent and had examined the missing wires. "This vent is out of action. There isn't enough oxygen to even last us a day."</p><p>"I know." Klaudax stared at the Doctor . "But I have to follow procedure."</p><p>"We'll all suffocate!" The Doctor raised his voice. "You don't know what you're doing!"</p><p>Klaudax had just noticed his foot was wet. "Uh..."</p><p>Foam had been pouring out of a different vent on the wall.</p><p>The Doctor had noticed this as well. "I've seen this all before!"</p><p>"What?" Klaudax was now scared and confused. "Where?"</p><p>"In a facility like this!" The Doctor tried his best to remember. "Years and years ago."</p><p>Foam was now viciously frothing out of the high vent.</p><p>"What do we do?" Klaudax whimpered.</p><p>"We run." The Doctor tried to remain calm as he ran up the stairs to the door. "Klaudax!"</p><p>Klaudax was still at the bottom.</p><p>"Something's got me!" He screamed. "Something in the foam!"</p><p>The Doctor had now reached the door and was pulling it. "Locked?"</p><p>He heard a blood-curdling scream from behind him. Klaudax was dead.</p><p>The foam slowly began to rise step by step behind him.</p><p>The Doctor hammered desperately on the door. "Somebody! SOMEBODY HELP!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Deep Dark : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foam was now viciously frothing out of the high vent.</p><p>"What do we do?" Klaudax whimpered.</p><p>"We run." The Doctor tried to remain calm as he ran up the stairs to the door. "Klaudax!"</p><p>Klaudax was still at the bottom.</p><p>"Something's got me!" Klaudax screamed. "Something in the foam!"</p><p>The Doctor had now reached the door and was pulling it. "Locked?"</p><p>He heard a blood curdling scream from behind him. Klaudax was dead.</p><p>The foam began to rise step by step behind him.</p><p>The Doctor hammered on the door. "Somebody! SOMEBODY HELP!"</p><p>"Hello?" He heard a man's voice come from the other side.</p><p>"GET THE DOOR OPEN!" The Doctor yelled.</p><p>"Okay!" Daniel looked around and saw a cupboard, so he ran over to it.</p><p>He opened the door, looked inside and spotted a crowbar. He immediately picked it up and ran back over to the basement door.</p><p>"This was off its hinges 5 minutes ago, who put it back on so fast?!" Daniel asked himself as he forced the door open.</p><p>The door slammed against the wall as the Doctor fell onto the floor. "Ow!"</p><p>Daniel could no longer see into the basement, as foam was now the only thing there.</p><p>"Who are you?" Daniel asked "Where's Klaudax?"</p><p>"I'm the Doctor." He replied, standing and brushing dirt off his coat.</p><p>"And Klaudax?" Daniel asked once more.</p><p>"Dead."</p><p>Daniel's jaw dropped "Dead?!"</p><p>"Yep." The Doctor rubbed his forehead. "I heard him die."</p><p>"We must lockdown at once!" Daniel was alarmed.</p><p>"That's exactly what you shouldn't do." The Doctor put his hand on Daniel's shoulder sincerely. "We don't have enough oxygen to last us a day!"</p><p>"It's protocol." Daniel brushed the Doctors hand off.</p><p>"Why are you all such good employees?!" The Doctor yelled with frustration. "Nobody has to know about this right now."</p><p>"We have to tell them!"</p><p>"I say we learn more about this foam first." The Doctor scratched his chin.</p><p>"How do we do that?" Daniel didn't like any of this.</p><p>"By looking around the pipeline, seeing what's weird and checking the vent system." The Doctor explained.</p><p>"You expect me to go around the facility like... Sherlock Holmes?!" Daniel was outraged. "We must tell everyone what's going on."</p><p>"Look..." The Doctor pleaded. "Give me a couple hours, and if I find anything we don't have to tell anyone yet"</p><p>Daniel gritted his teeth. "Fine!"</p><p>"Thank you." The Doctor started to walk away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy stood up, a ringing sensation in her ears. She felt sick, and shuddered.</p><p>"Transmat!" She realised, her hear filled with hope. "If I was taken here via transmat, the Doctor was too."</p><p>She sighed with relief, but when she looked around, she was no longer relieved.</p><p>She was definitely underwater, as moss and seaweed was growing up the walls. As she looked around, some seaweed fell onto the floor next to her.</p><p>A heartbeat sound could be heard as she bent down to examine it. It was the same beating she had heard from the pipes on the beach.</p><p>She just stood there for a few seconds admiring it before she reached out her hand...</p><p>"Stacy!!"</p><p>She stood up immediately and saw the Doctor running towards her from an open door in the corner.</p><p>"Oh, hi!" She turned back to the weed.</p><p>"Stacy!" The Doctor snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "What is it?"</p><p>She looked up again. "Nothing."</p><p>"Some guy said someone had arrived through transmat, and I assumed it was you." The Doctor explained. "Looks like I assumed correctly."</p><p>"Doctor!" She had suddenly forgotten about the seaweed. "Are you ok?"</p><p>"Yes..." The Doctor frowned whilst looking straight into her eyes.</p><p>"Good." Stacy looked around again. "Where are we?"</p><p>Daniel walked up and stood by the Doctor. "You are in UOEC27."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Underwater Oil Extraction Centre 27." Daniel explained.</p><p>"Right." Stacy looked at the Doctor. "Can we leave now?"</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't." The Doctor turned to Daniel. "Because Dumbo Danny here has put the base into lockdown."</p><p>"What?" Stacy questioned.</p><p>"Dumbo Danny??" Daniel took offence.</p><p>"And we have limited oxygen." The Doctor added.</p><p>"What?!" Stacy was furious.</p><p>"Yep." The Doctor smiled. "And there's a foam monster in the vents that's killed two people."</p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p>"Look." Daniel shrugged. "I had to follow procedure."</p><p>Stacy stormed up to Daniel and backhanded him across the face before stalking off. "C'mon Doc!"</p><p>"Please..." The Doctor followed her. "Don't call me doc."</p><p>Daniel stood there a moment biting his lip before following.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor lay there in bed trying to remember. He had taken Klaudax's bed for the night.</p><p>Of course he wasn't going to sleep, he didn't have enough time for that. He'd thought that lying down would help bring back his memories.</p><p>So far, the only things he could remember from his second regeneration were the Ice Warriors, Cybermen on the moon, Daleks in a Victorian house, Cybermen on a space station, the Dominators and the War Games.</p><p>Surely, he had to remember at some point. He sighed and put his head under the pillow.</p><p>Why couldn't he remember?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy was being shown around all of the secondary ventilation rooms.</p><p>The Doctor had asked her to tell him if she sees anything out of the ordinary.</p><p>The first few rooms were normal but the 4th one was a bit of a shock.</p><p>As Stacy heaved the door open, foam began to flood out. She screamed as the person with her ran down the corridor and hit the alarm.</p><p>The Doctor extracted his head from under the pillow when he heard it.</p><p>He knew where the ventilation rooms were, so it didn't take him long to get there.</p><p>"Stacy!" He yelled as he saw her on the floor.</p><p>Her whole body was covered in seaweed and foam.</p><p>He removed the sonic from his pocket and scanned the greenery. "This isn't even seaweed!"</p><p>He couldn't touch it, because it might affect him too.</p><p>Instead, he decided to check her vital signs with his sonic.</p><p>A long sad note was heard from his sonic, and he gasped.</p><p>She was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Deep Dark : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Stacy!" He yelled as he saw her on the floor.</p><p>Her whole body was covered in seaweed and foam.</p><p>He removed his sonic from his pocket and scanned the seaweed. "This isn't even seaweed!"</p><p>He couldn't touch it because it might effect him too.</p><p>Instead, he decided to check her vital signs with his sonic.</p><p>A long sad note was heard from his sonic and he gasped.</p><p>She was dead.</p><p>The thing that looked like seaweed then began to shrivel up and the Doctor remembered. "Of course!"</p><p>His adventure with his old companions Jamie Mcribbon and Victoria Waterfield. Victoria's scream stopped the seaweed.</p><p>"High pitched sound!" The Doctor smiled. "The noise reading her vital signs is killing the seaweed."</p><p>Once the seaweed had died her pulse bled back to normal.</p><p>The Doctor let out an extremely relieved sigh. "Thought I'd lost you there."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy opened her eyes and groaned. "God?"</p><p>"Not quite." The Doctor laughed.</p><p>"I mean Dear God!" Stacy sat up in distress. "The foam!"</p><p>"Relax!" The Doctor continued to laugh. "Chill."</p><p>"How much longer will the oxygen last?" She instantly questioned.</p><p>"Well..." The Doctor sighed heavily. "A couple hours, but we'll be fine."</p><p>Stacy looked at him.</p><p>"I think?" The Doctor shrugged, trying to smile reassuringly.</p><p>"Brilliant. " Stacy said sarcastically.</p><p>The Doctor sighed and stood up. "I have to inspect the vent rooms that've foamed up."</p><p>"But that's really dangerous!" Stacy was worried.</p><p>"I know." The Doctor walked to the door. "But when have I ever cared about danger?"</p><p>"Then I'm coming too!" Stacy tried to stand up, but she didn't have the strength.</p><p>"No." The Doctor ordered. "You'll stay here and rest."</p><p>"And do nothing?!" Stacy hated the idea.</p><p>"You must recover." The Doctor smiled. "Everything will be fine."</p><p>The Doctor walked out as Stacy slammed her head into the pillow.</p><p>She closed her eyes to sleep, but then was aware of a heartbeat noise. It wasn't her own.</p><p>She looked up at a pipe going through the majority of the ceiling. "...There's something in the pipes!"</p><p>She had known that, how could she have forgotten?!</p><p>There was a pen on the desk beside her so she picked it up and immediately scribbled on her hand.</p><p>
  <em>'the pipes'</em>
</p><p>Writing this had taken all of the energy out of her, so she lay her head back and forgot.</p><p>Then she fell asleep.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The door slowly creaked open and the Doctor and Daniel started to descend.</p><p>"I had to do it, y'know."</p><p>"No, you really didn't." The Doctor snapped back.</p><p>"I'm the sort of person that follows rules, so if you're not going to do it correctly, don't do it at all."</p><p>They were in the room that Klaudax and Larry had been killed in. There were still minor blobs of foam scattered about.</p><p>"You're an idiot." The Doctor turned around and glared at him. "There's more to life than a set of instructions! You're supposed to do what's right, not what's by the book."</p><p>"You're wrong." Daniel examined the main vent as the Doctor looked at the high one. "I'd almost completely forgot about these wires, someone ripped them out!"</p><p>"Sabotage..." The Doctor thought. "Someone in this base could be responsible for this."</p><p>"Of course, they <em>would</em> be inside." Daniel smirked. "The base is in lockdown."</p><p>"You never know!" The Doctor grinned back. "They could be outside."</p><p>"Outside?" Daniel frowned. "In the ocean?"</p><p>"Yeah." The Doctor stood up and began to climb the stairs.</p><p>"What's outside?" Daniel still tried to make a joke out of it. "Fishpeople?"</p><p>"No." The Doctor yelled from the top of the stairs. "They tend to live around one of the Atlantis's."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy was laying sound asleep when the door creaked open.</p><p>A pale man walked into Klaudax's sleeping quarters and stared at Stacy.</p><p>He didn't blink, not once.</p><p>He was like a man possessed.</p><p>He <em>was</em> a man possessed.</p><p>Slowly, he walked up to her bed and lifted her up.</p><p>As he did, she started to come round. "No..." She murmered before returning to her sleeping state.</p><p>The man carried her out of the room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor and Daniel entered a large room with a huge metal wall.</p><p>"So, this is the area where people observe the water?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Yes." Daniel answered. "We used to have a... what do you call it?"</p><p>"Doesn't matter." The Doctor observed the room.</p><p>"Okay..." Daniel rolled his eyes as discreetly as he could. "The suits are over there. Are you sure you want to do this?"</p><p>"I need to know if there's anything out there." The Doctor nodded determinedly.</p><p>"You'll be using the last oxygen tank when you go out there." Daniel turned around whilst the Doctor began to put his suit on.</p><p>Once the suit was on, Daniel attached the oxygen tank.</p><p>"Now." Daniel looked at him. "We're on backup oxygen, which should last 30 minutes now."</p><p>"I know." The Doctor's voice was slightly muffled through the suit. "I'll be as quick as I can."</p><p>"All right." Daniel ran out the door as it slid shut.</p><p>The Doctor walked over to one of the walls, and pushed a gleaming red button.</p><p>Immediately, a hatch covered the button as the metal wall began to lower.</p><p>Water came crashing into the large room as the Doctor braced himself.</p><p>The force of the water sent him crashing against the opposite wall.</p><p>It wasn't long until the whole room was full of water. The Doctors breathing echoed loud around the water filled room.</p><p>"I'd estimate that this oxygen tank will last 20 minutes." The Doctor guessed. "10 minutes there, 10 minutes back."</p><p>He began to swim out of the underwater structure. It wasn't that deep underwater, but deep enough.</p><p>There was a torch that came with the suit, which he used to scan the ocean floor.</p><p>5 minutes in, he still hadn't found anything, but then he saw a shine.</p><p>A reflection from the ocean floor! He immediately swam down to it.</p><p>It was a wire cutter.</p><p>Suddenly, he heard a strange gurgling sound from around him. "Something's wrong." He murmered. "Very, very wrong."</p><p>Then he heard a distant voice. "Doctor!"</p><p>He listened intently. "Doctor!"</p><p>He turned and shone his torch towards where the noise was coming from.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" Stacy looked upon the Doctor, not blinking.</p><p>She was stood on the bottom of the ocean floor, smiling widely.</p><p>She had no protective gear, no suit, nothing.</p><p>"Stacy?!" The Doctor gasped. "What happened...?!"</p><p>Suddenly, her face went blank, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.</p><p>The Doctor flinched, as his ears began to hurt. This was a powerful, yet unearthly scream.</p><p>The glass of his helmet suddenly cracked, and a droplet of water fell into the suit.</p><p>The Doctors mouth went dry as the glass continued to crack.</p><p>Then it shattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Deep Dark : Episode Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suddenly, he heard a strange gurgling sound from around him. "Something's wrong." He murmered. "Very, very wrong."</p><p>Then he heard a distant voice. "Doctor!"</p><p>He listened intently. "Doctor!"</p><p>He turned and shone his torch towards where the noise was coming from.</p><p>"Oh, hey!" Stacy looked upon the Doctor, not blinking.</p><p>She was stood on the bottom of the ocean floor, smiling widely.</p><p>She had no protective gear, no suit, nothing.</p><p>"Stacy?!" The Doctor gasped. "What happened...?!"</p><p>Suddenly, her face went blank, and she screamed at the top of her lungs.</p><p>The Doctor flinched, as his ears began to hurt. This was a powerful, yet unearthly scream.</p><p>The glass of his helmet suddenly cracked, and a droplet of water fell into the suit.</p><p>The Doctors mouth went dry as the glass continued to crack.</p><p>Then it shattered.</p><p>The Doctor choked as Stacy stopped screaming and began to smile again.</p><p>Everything then started to go black.</p><p>* * *</p><p>All of the power at the base had been switched off so that it could be redirected to the back up vent system.</p><p>They had around 20 minutes till they would all suffocate.</p><p>All of the asthmatic people had began to pass out and Daniel wasn't feeling good.</p><p>He still had to keep everything together though. He had now told everybody that the vent system was damaged and that they didn't have long.</p><p>Somehow, he managed to hide all of the facts about the foam.</p><p>His only hope now was the Doctor, he needed to find out what was going on.</p><p>The attacks from the foam had all been from the vents. He stood up from his chair and thought for a moment.</p><p>A heartbeat started ringing in his ear as he looked up at the pipe going through the ceiling.</p><p>The sudden realisation hit him that the vent is connected to the pipes and the pipes are connected to the ocean.</p><p>"He was right!" Daniel clapped his hands together. "It did come from the ocean, something is out there and it is trying to kill us! It's travelling through the pipes!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy spoke as he came round.</p><p>They were in some sort of cavern, water dripped from the ceiling.</p><p>"Where are we?" The Doctor questioned as he tried to move. He was restrained.</p><p>"Home," Stacy smiled at him.</p><p>Shivers went down the Doctors spine as he saw what was behind her.</p><p>His jaw dropped.</p><p>A giant seaweed creature covered in foam lay in an opening at the end of the cavern.</p><p>The huge throbbing sounds of a heartbeat bounded around the cavern making the ground shake.</p><p>"You know what they saw," Stacy was still smiling. "Home is where the heart is".</p><p>"So," The Doctor spoke to the seaweed. "Its you speaking isn't it, you're using Stacy here like a mobile phone".</p><p>"Correct," Stacy walked over to the seaweed creature. "I find ways to control humans so that they can assist me."</p><p>"Assist you with what?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"With stopping these other humans from destroying me," Stacy's face was now expressionless.</p><p>"Destroying you?" The Doctor was extremely confused. "You're destroying them!"</p><p>"They built their base to mine the mineral that I feed on," Stacy explained. "I will die without it."</p><p>"You're just protecting yourself," The Doctor realised. "Everything you did, controlling humans to cut out the wires and dispose the evidence, stopping the vents, the foam attacks."</p><p>"I don't want to die," Stacy suddenly had emotion.</p><p>"Of course you don't," the Doctor smiled at Stacy. "Please let Stacy go. Let us both return to the base and stop their mining but please give them back their oxygen."</p><p>"I will let you two return through my own personal transmat," Stacy walked up and undid the restraints. "But I don't have the power to return oxygen."</p><p>"Okay," The Doctor stood up. "Also make sure that none of your lot are in the vent."</p><p>"Doctor," the possessed Stacy assured him one last time. "Trust me". Then a bright light stunned the Doctor and they had left the cavern.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel was examining the pipes when the Doctor and Stacy arrived behind him.</p><p>"Ow," Stacy gagged and nearly threw up.</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel ran over to greet them. "I've found a solution".</p><p>"We have too," the Doctor frowned.</p><p>"I'm going to use the bacteria laser variable to get them out of the pipes."</p><p>"The pipes!" Stacy remembered.</p><p>"Woah, woah," the Doctor was confused. "Pipes."</p><p>"The seaweed," Daniel stared and pointed at the pipes. "Its in them."</p><p>"I know," the Doctor raised his hand and scratched his head. "The bacteria destroying stuff will kill the seaweed."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Stop what you're doing," the Doctor ordered. "We need to evacuate this base."</p><p>"That's my call," Daniel frowned at the Doctor. "Why should we evacuate?"</p><p>"Because," the Doctor was careful on what to say. "We are running out of time. Every second we waste is taking more and more lives. From this time onwards that's on you."</p><p>Daniel looked at the Doctor like dirt. "Who are you to say that!"</p><p>"I'm the person that has saved your life thousands of times and you never even noticed," the Doctor snapped. "Ask yourself this, is this mining facility really worth all of these peoples lives. Officially remove this lockdown or I will be forced to do it myself."</p><p>Daniel stood on the spot, astounded whilst Stacy stood beside the Doctor. "We will forced to do it".</p><p>The Doctor really appreciated this backup from Stacy, but he didn't show it.</p><p>"I can't let you," Daniel tried to reason. "I can't."</p><p>"Shame," the Doctor went to run past Daniel but he held up a gun.</p><p>"I wont let you past," Daniel gritted his teeth. "You think I want to do this, I have to."</p><p>"Your boss is dead!" The Doctor yelled at him. "Put the gun down."</p><p>"No!" Daniel had reached his breaking point. "This is my job! You can't just waltz in here and take control of the base. You arrived here as trespassers. You should have been arrested ages ago!"</p><p>"You're just an idiot aren't you," the Doctor shook his head.</p><p>"We have 5 minutes left to live," Daniel took out handcuffs. "For the last few minutes of your life, you are both under arrest."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Deep Dark : Episode Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm the person that has saved your life thousands of times and you never even noticed," the Doctor snapped. "Ask yourself this, is this mining facility really worth all of these peoples lives. Officially remove this lockdown or I will be forced to do it myself."</p><p>Daniel stood on the spot, astounded whilst Stacy stood beside the Doctor. "We will forced to do it".</p><p>The Doctor really appreciated this backup from Stacy, but he didn't show it.</p><p>"I can't let you," Daniel tried to reason. "I can't."</p><p>"Shame," the Doctor went to run past Daniel but he held up a gun.</p><p>"I wont let you past," Daniel gritted his teeth. "You think I want to do this, I have to."</p><p>"Your boss is dead!" The Doctor yelled at him. "Put the gun down."</p><p>"No!" Daniel had reached his breaking point. "This is my job! You can't just waltz in here and take control of the base. You arrived here as trespassers. You should have been arrested ages ago!"</p><p>"You're just an idiot aren't you," the Doctor shook his head.</p><p>"We have 5 minutes left to live," Daniel took out handcuffs. "For the last few minutes of your life, you are both under arrest."</p><p>The Doctor then karate kicked the gun out of Daniel's hands whilst Stacy took of her shoe and whacked him over the head with it.</p><p>Daniel fell unconscious to the ground with a thud.</p><p>"Was the shoe necessary?" The Doctor turned to her whilst she rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I enjoyed it nevertheless."</p><p>They then ran out of the room to see how they could stop something tragic from happening.</p><p>* * *</p><p>In the crew quarters all of the asthmatic people were now dead whilst the others were on the verge of passing out.</p><p>The Doctor and Stacy ran in and were appalled at the sight.</p><p>"What can we do?" Stacy turned to the Doctor.</p><p>"Nothing for them at this precise moment," The Doctor turned and walked back out and down the corridor. He looked like he was looking for something.</p><p>"Where are you going!" Stacy yelled but it made her light headed. The lack of oxygen seemed to be affecting her now too.</p><p>"I'm looking for the room that controls the facility transmat."</p><p>"What are you hoping to accomplish," Stacy asked.</p><p>"I'm going to take a leaf out of your book," The Doctor stopped by a door. "Only with a bit more care."</p><p>"Eh?" Stacy was confused.</p><p>"I'm going to transmat everyone out of the base," The Doctor smiled.</p><p>"How is that out of my book?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"After I've done that I'm going to blow up the base."</p><p>"Oh," Stacy was surprised by this. "Okay."</p><p>The Doctor used his sonic to open the door and he walked into the transmat room.</p><p>The transmatting machine was quite large and metal. It had a glowing plastic looking core that powered it.</p><p>Wires from all directions were connected to the machine. These wires led to a console in the corner of the room.</p><p>Stacy suddenly felt very light headed, she was out of breath. "Doctor," she mumbled before collapsing.</p><p>"Oh Stacy," The Doctor was disappointed. "Guess I'm on my own now."</p><p>He ran to the console, this was also powered by the core. He started typing frantically on it and it started beeping into life.</p><p>The plastic core started frantically flashing with a bright light.</p><p>Sparks of electricity shot around the transmat machine as everything went light.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy felt wind on her face. She woke up to the familiar breeze of the beach.</p><p>She stood up and felt her feet slightly sink into the wet sand.</p><p>Around the beach all of the other workers were beginning to come round.</p><p>"He did it," Stacy smiled.</p><p>Then the ground shook as a tidal wave of water erupted in the sea.</p><p>The Doctor had blown the base up like he said he would.</p><p>Would that have hurt the seaweed creature, Stacy then shook her head and realised the Doctor wouldn't have done it if it did.</p><p>She then saw the Tardis lying on the beach, but the door was open.</p><p>She eyed the open door before she decided to investigate.</p><p>Slowly, she walked towards the Tardis.</p><p>As it was still on its side she had to bend to get in.</p><p>She immediately was adjusted to the Tardis gravity and was upright again.</p><p>She walked around the console inspecting everything.</p><p>Why had the door been open?</p><p>"Doctor!" She yelled and heard the echoes bound around the Tardis.</p><p>The Tardis beeped at her.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>The Tardis beeped once more.</p><p>"Are you speaking to me," Stacy laughed with disbelief.</p><p>The Tardis sounded a confirmation beep.</p><p>"How?"</p><p>The Tardis then went silent.</p><p>Stacy frowned and then realised why the Tardis had gone shy.</p><p>"You!" Stacy saw Daniel walk into the console room from a different Tardis room.</p><p>"What is this place?"</p><p>"Stacy!" The Doctor yelled with joy as he walked into the Tardis. He walked by the console and lifted the Tardis up.</p><p>The column raised up and down as the Tardis lifted off.</p><p>"We have a visitor," Stacy pointed at Daniel.</p><p>The Doctor stared at Daniel for a second. "No longer a visitor, a stow away."</p><p>"You mean this is some sort of ship?" Daniel questioned.</p><p>"Yes!" The Doctor was angry. "And I don't care where we land you are getting off at the next stop."</p><p>"Land? Like a plane? You said ship!"</p><p>"A spaceship."</p><p>Daniel laughed. "I thought you were weird but now."</p><p>"Did you not notice the ships bigger on the inside?" Stacy raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Its a trick," Daniel believed. "With mirrors."</p><p>The Tardis landed.</p><p>"Here," the Doctor grabbed Daniel by the collar and threw him out of the door. "Explain this!"</p><p>The had landed in what looked like the Arctic. Snow fell heavily onto Daniel as he lay in the snow.</p><p>"Buh bye," Stacy slammed the door in his face.</p><p>"Was that too harsh," The Doctor asked Stacy.</p><p>"Probably," Stacy reopened the door but he was gone.</p><p>"Look."</p><p>"I know," Stacy rolled her eyes. "He's gone."</p><p>"Not that," The Doctor rolled his eyes now. "That!" He pointed to a large, red, domed building through the snow.</p><p>"Wow," Stacy stared on at the building. Little did she know another adventure was on it's way, and it was to take place in that building.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Arctic Mystery : Special Episode</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally Posted On Wattpad, Christmas Day 2019<br/>(To be rewritten)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The noise of pen scribbling on paper echoed around the old library.</p><p>The sound of heavy snow hitting the windows gave the room an eerie feel.</p><p>The man looked once more at the book beside his notes. He gasped.</p><p>"I know," the professor closed the book. "I know who did it!"</p><p>He stood up and heard somebody coming.</p><p>"Proffeser Winright," a voice said from the corridor.</p><p>The Professor did not answer.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>~~~ 2 Days Later ~~~</p><p>A woman was crying.</p><p>"Now, now," another woman comforted her. "Mrs Winright."</p><p>"Miss!" She wailed. "I'm not Mrs anymore!"</p><p>A man was sat on the other side of the table. "Who would do such a thing?!"</p><p>"Mr Eccle you aren't helping," the woman snapped.</p><p>"Madame Lomerna, neither are you."</p><p>"Both of you can leave me alone!" Miss Winright wailed and went to storm out of the room when the door slammed open.</p><p>The Doctor and Stacy walked in.</p><p>"Ho, Ho, Holy Crap this feels like a bad moment", the Doctor looked at Stacy.</p><p>"Merry Christmas!" Stacy smiled at them.</p><p>Mr Eccle pulled out a knife.</p><p>"Right," The Doctor gulped. "Here we go!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel sat drinking tea as the Doctor and Stacy walked in.</p><p>Daniel remained silent as the Doctor and Stacy complained that they had to be in a room with him.</p><p>The Doctor sat opposite from Daniel at a table as Stacy sat next to the Doctor.</p><p>Mr Eccle walked in. "Did you guys come together."</p><p>Daniel went to speak but the Doctor interrupted him. "Me and Stacy know each other but we've never seen this man before in our lives."</p><p>Daniel folded his arms as the Doctors chair glowed red.</p><p>"You lie," Mr Eccle leant against the back wall.</p><p>"Okay!" The Doctor tried to redeem himself in Mr Eccle's eyes. "We met each other a while back but he was a bit of an-"</p><p>"Idiot," Stacy remarked as both of their chairs glowed an eerie green.</p><p>"I just did my job!" Daniel thought that was enough singling out for one day. His chair glowed green.</p><p>"Right," Mr Eccle clearly didn't care about their debate. "Why are you people here."</p><p>"Our ship it doesn't always land perfectly," The Doctor explained. "Most of the time we don't even know where or when we're going to land." His chair glowed green.</p><p>"Right," Mr Eccle nodded. "They came with you, correct."</p><p>"Yes," The Doctor and his chair confirmed.</p><p>"And do you know anything about a man called Mr Winright," Mr Eccle asked his final question.</p><p>"No," all three of them spoke as their chairs turned green.</p><p>"Okay," Mr Eccle stood up as the door opened and Ms Lomerna walked in crying.</p><p>"There's been another victim," she whimpered. "It can't be them!"</p><p>The Doctor and Stacy looked at each other whilst Daniel frowned with confusion.</p><p>"So you have brought me to a facility where people are being murdered," Daniel asked with frustration.</p><p>"Yep," the Doctor replied simply as they walked out.</p><p>"Great!" Daniel sarcastically remarked.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Oh my," Mr Eccle exclaimed once seeing Ms Winright on the floor dead. "Who did this?"</p><p>"Wrong question," The Doctor walked into the room followed by Stacy and Daniel.</p><p>"How did she die?" Stacy corrected. "Who has a motive? Then, Who did this?"</p><p>The Doctor examined her dead body before examining the drink on the table beside him. "This hers."</p><p>Ms Lomerna stopped crying for a moment to confirm the Doctor's suspicions.</p><p>The Doctor sniffed the glass and shook his head. "Laced with cyanide."</p><p>Everybody looked at each other.</p><p>"How many other people are in this facility?" Asked Daniel.</p><p>"Around 5 others," Mr Eccle spoke with a dry mouth. "Everybody else goes home for christmas."</p><p>"Let's interrogate then!" The Doctor clapped his hands together.</p><p>"Who's doing the interrogations," Ms Lomerna choked.</p><p>"Me, Stacy and Daniel," The Doctor smiled.</p><p>"Me?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"We know it wasn't you because none of us had time to poison her drink," The Doctor explained. "Plus, you need to redeem yourself."</p><p>Daniel shrugged as the three of them left the room and waited for their suspects.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They had placed one truth chair in the center of the room.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel all sat down in a chair and waited for the first person to interrogate.</p><p>The first person that came in was a cook. So far as they could see she told the truth and had no motive to kill the Winright couple.</p><p>Next were a couple of visitors, then Mr Eccle and Ms Lomerna.</p><p>Nobody seemed to show any motive and everyone had iron clad alabi's. Daniel had checked those.</p><p>"None of this makes sense," Daniel exclaimed sucking on a pen.</p><p>"Maybe we missed someone," Stacy suggested.</p><p>"No," The Doctor wondered before walking up to the chair. "Mayhe we missed something else."</p><p>He looked under the chair and removed a device.</p><p>"Someone has been manipulating the frequency waves on the device," Daniel realised.</p><p>"Precisely!" The Doctor put his head in his hand. "I'm so stupid!"</p><p>"Maybe we should investigate the rooms next," Stacy added another suggestion which the Doctor approved.</p><p>"Good idea," The Doctor began to plan. "You two investigate Mrs Winrights room, I will do Mr Winrights room."</p><p>"You're leaving me with him!" Stacy was horrified.</p><p>"I'm not an animal you know," Daniel fought his case.</p><p>"You might as well be with all the people you could've killed," Stacy snapped.</p><p>"I did my job, I followed procedure."</p><p>"Enough!" The Doctor stopped the bickering. "Stacy give him a chance."</p><p>"Why do you like him all of sudden," Stacy snapped now at the Doctor.</p><p>"I don't like him," The Doctor replied simply. "But everyone deserves a second chance. Even him."</p><p>Daniel looked at the Doctor with appreciation as he walked out of the room.</p><p>"Come on then!" Stacy followed the Doctor. "We have work to do."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor entered Mr Winright's bedroom.</p><p>Everything seemed to be normal as the Doctor scavenged around.</p><p>A mirror on the left wall was wonky and dirty.</p><p>His bed sheets were all over the place.</p><p>When he got to the desk things were less normal, he found a pile of notebooks that were all empty.</p><p>Then he saw the indentations on the page.</p><p>He removed a pencil from his pocket and lightly shaded one of the pages.</p><p>"He was investigating something about his bank," The Doctor read. "The last page he worked on is here, it was him!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy and Daniel had been searching around Mrs Winrights room when Stacy felt something penetrate her back.</p><p>She gasped and fell to the floor in a puddle of her own blood.</p><p>Mr Eccle turned on Daniel. Daniel had only just realised what had happened.</p><p>He saw Stacy on the floor and gulped.</p><p>"You?" Daniel was horrified.</p><p>"Of course," Mr Eccle confessed. "I've been stealing money from them for years. When I found out they were leaving it to me anyway, I got a little impatient."</p><p>"Why are you telling me this!" Daniel squeaked.</p><p>"Because you're about to die," Mr Eccle lunged at Daniel, knife first but Daniel was too fast.</p><p>He hit the knife out of Mr Eccle's hand, took off his shoe and whacked it over his head.</p><p>Mr Eccle fell to the ground unconscious.</p><p>"I learned from the best," he looked at Stacy who was moaning semi-conscious.</p><p>"Come on!" Daniel lifted Stacy up and ran out of the room.</p><p>Before he did this he wrote on a nearby post it note saying: "I did it". He stuck it on Mr Eccle's forehead as he ran out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor ran into the Tardis. "Stacy!"</p><p>Daniel ran around the corner. "You like to hide your beds."</p><p>"There was a trail of blood up to here," the Doctor was scared.</p><p>"She fine now," Daniel assured the Doctor. "I found some equipment and did a procedure on her."</p><p>"What!" The Doctor was outraged.</p><p>"Shes going to be ok," Daniel smiled.</p><p>The Doctor let out a sigh of relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Demon Drop : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Tardis had landed, the Doctor was checking in on Stacy while Daniel was in the console room.</p><p>He was mesmerised at the column going up and down, up again, down again.</p><p>Then it came to a halt. Daniel was snapped back to reality as the Doctor walked in.</p><p>"Shes fast asleep," the Doctor sighed. "What even happened?"</p><p>"Mr Eccle snuck up on us," Daniel explained.</p><p>"And he just stabbed her," The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Just like what he did to the Winright's," Daniel shook his head.</p><p>"Thank you," The Doctor finally said before checking where he had landed. "The readings are still broken."</p><p>He decided that the only way to check what was outside, was to look.</p><p>The Doctor walked outside. "A junk planet," he smiled.</p><p>Piles on piles of space junk was all you could see. Space junk was falling out of portals in the sky and also in the sky was a huge red cylinder.</p><p>"Oh no," The Doctor realised where he was. "The Demon Drop," he murmured before an electrified net was thrown over him.</p><p>He felt a shock of electricity go through him as he fell to the floor unconscious.</p><p>Some scavengers appeared from behind a pile of metal scraps. "I got him!" One of them yelled as the rest cheered.</p><p>Daniel heard something from outside and went to check. He leaned out and saw the Doctor being carried away.</p><p>"Hey!" He yelled before chasing after them. The Tardis door slammed behind him as he ran over the junk.</p><p>The scavengers loaded the Doctor onto what looked like a flying golf cart before they zoomed off.</p><p>Daniel ran as fast as he could to keep up with the flying device. "Stop!" He continued to yell.</p><p>Then the golf cart began to ascend up towards the giant red tube.</p><p>"Wait!" Daniel panted as the cart became smaller and smaller. The tiny speck zoomed behind the tube and it was gone.</p><p>A woman's voice then boomed over the junk planet. "A new load of junk is about to come in, please go to a safety area."</p><p>Huge metal scraps began to pour out of the portals, Daniel gasped as he saw this and ran back towards the Tardis.</p><p>He dodged falling junk from all directions as he desperately tried to get to the Tardis.</p><p>"Come on!" A nearby voice beckoned him to a shelter. He had no choice but to run to it.</p><p>As he ran under it, a bulbous head with one giant eye stared at him. It was green and it wore a scrappy cloak.</p><p>"I'm an Beta Centuri," it squeaked. "Who are you."</p><p>It took Daniel a second to take in the alien. "I'm Daniel," he stuttered.</p><p>"Hello Daneil," the Beta Centuri squeaked again.</p><p>"Daniel," he tried to correct her.</p><p>"What did you say Daneil," the Centuri asked.</p><p>"Nevermind," Daniel gave up. "How long do these junk storms last?"</p><p>"Sometimes minutes, sometimes hours," the Centuri answered. "Its different everytime."</p><p>"Right," Daniel bit his lip. "How did you end up in a place like this."</p><p>"I'm here as a punishment," the Centuri spoke.</p><p>"For what," Daniel frowned.</p><p>"Public nudity," it squeaked as a klaxon sounded. "Ah, its over."</p><p>The Beta Centuri walked off as Daniel stared in disbelief. "Damn."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor shook, desperately trying to break out of his handcuffs.</p><p>He finally gave up. "Hello?" He yelled.</p><p>There was no reply, he was in a room with old bricked walls. Judging by the rusty machinery around him, he thought he was in an old abandoned factory.</p><p>A rusty trapdoor was in the centre of the room.</p><p>It was slammed open as a scavenger clambered up.</p><p>"Who are you and why have you kidnapped me?" The Doctor cut to the chase but the scavenger ignored him and went over to one of the rusty pieces of machinery.</p><p>He opened a small hatch in the rusty machine and he pulled out what looked like a red diamond.</p><p>The scavenger stared at the diamond looking object with wide eyes and greed.</p><p>The Doctor knew what it was. "A Mondasion power crystal."</p><p>The scavenger looked up at the Doctor, finally acknowledging his existence.</p><p>"You know your stuff," the scavenger laughed. "But I know it better."</p><p>"Let me out man," The Doctor just wanted freedom. "One of my accomplices is ill."</p><p>"I don't care," The scavenger began to descend down past the trapdoor leaving the Doctor alone once more.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel climbed over a pile of junk and saw the Tardis, the top of it.</p><p>"No!" Daniel yelled with frustration.</p><p>The Tardis had been completely submerged by the junk and all he could see was the top.</p><p>He realised that it would take him hours to move all of the junk.</p><p>Suddenly the ground shook and there was a light in the sky, coming from the red cylinder.</p><p>The Demon Drop...</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Modasian Crystal was connected to a machine that was connected to a power system.</p><p>"Systems fully operational," One scavenger yelled.</p><p>"Good," the scavenger that had collected the crystal was staring down the Demon Drop. "This is it, years and years have gone by and now the drop is fully functioning."</p><p>The cylinder had began to twist and bend in all directions as lasers shot around it.</p><p>"I have the first subject," a scavenger brought the Doctor into the area.</p><p>"Woah," The Doctor saw what was happening. "Even the Time Lords forbid this."</p><p>"They created it," a scavenger argued.</p><p>"And with regret," The Doctor yelled. "Executions by Demon Drop is illegal by law 67 of the Shadow Proclamation, you will be put behind bars."</p><p>"We don't care!" All of the scavengers yelled almost in unison.</p><p>The Doctor was taken to the edge. "You cant!" He protested.</p><p>"We can!" The scavengers yelled back as they threw him down the Demon Drop.</p><p>He slid at increasing velocity down the drop.</p><p>Lasers scarcely missed him as the tunnel began to turn.</p><p>"He wont survive!" One of the scavengers cheered.</p><p>The other scavengers cheered in agreement.</p><p>The Doctor could now see a giant saw getting closer and closer.</p><p>"Oh Man!" The Doctor screamed...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Demon Drop : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor was taken to the edge. "You cant!" He protested.</p><p>"We can!" The scavengers yelled back as they threw him down the Demon Drop.</p><p>He slid at increasing velocity down the drop.</p><p>Lasers scarcely missed him as the tunnel began to turn.</p><p>"He wont survive!" One of the scavengers cheered.</p><p>The other scavengers cheered in agreement.</p><p>The Doctor could now see a giant saw getting closer and closer.</p><p>"Oh Man!" The Doctor screamed as he slid between the blades and continued down the drop.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel desperately heaved at the metal around the Tardis but he had little effect.</p><p>He looked up at the sky in awe as the Demon Drop shone with bright light.</p><p>"Is that what I think it is," he yelled over the noise of it. "If the Doctor is up there," he shook his head with disbelief.</p><p>He looked back down at the Tardis and met the sad fact that there was no way to get in.</p><p>A strange buzzing noise sounded around him suddenly and he turned to see the Beta Centauri riding a strange one eyed beast.</p><p>"I'm going up to investigate," the Centauri spoke. "Care to join me?"</p><p>Daniel looked back down at the Tardis, then back up at Beta Centauri. "Okay."</p><p>The beast lowered, making sure Daniel could get on with ease. He hoisted himself up onto the beast and they began to fly higher and higher.</p><p>Daniel screamed as the beast gained velocity.</p><p>"You're not used to this are you?" The Centauri squeaked.</p><p>"Not at all!" Daniel yelled as they rose and rose.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor was now drenched in some kind of water.</p><p>He remembered the Demon Drop from his home planet Galifrey.</p><p>It was used as an entertaining execution device.</p><p>People would bet on how long someone would last on the Demon Drop.</p><p>It's designed to go on for eternity but as it was old and being powered by a substitution power source, it began to stop.</p><p>The lasers stopped firing the weapons came to a stand still and it stopped twisting and turning.</p><p>At the top of the Demon Drop, the scavengers were hurrying around, attempting to start the device back up.</p><p>"Quick, Quick!" The lead scavenger yelled at the moving room of scavengers. "This test has to work, you know what happens if it doesnt."</p><p>The scavengers stopped for a split second after the statement from their leader.</p><p>It had clearly struck a nerve.</p><p>They processed the statement through their head one more time before they continued working.</p><p>"FIND THE FAULT!" The leader yelled. "FIND IT NOW!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>The beast came to a halt and Daniel lowered himself with Beta Centauri.</p><p>"Let's see then," Beta Centauri stood onto the strange platform as the beast perched on the edge.</p><p>"The floor," Daniel noticed. "Its vibrating."</p><p>"Beam jets keeping the structure in the sky," Alpha Centauri explained.</p><p>"I don't like it," Daniel stated as he approached a large door at the end of the platform.</p><p>The door slid open and revealed a staircase and a huge golden door.</p><p>Some form of alien inscription was written on the golden door which Daniel examined.</p><p>He ran his finger over the inscriptions and Beta Centairi yelled at him. "Do not mess around."</p><p>"I'm not," he protested. "Do you know what this says?"</p><p>"No," Beta Centauri bounced over to look at the door. "But I believe this language is one from the planet Earth."</p><p>"Well," Daniel shrugged. "I'm not human."</p><p>"Let's continue," Beta Centauri turned to the stairs.</p><p>"I feel like this door is important," Daniel bit his lip. "For all I know the Doctor could be behind this door."</p><p>"And he could not," Beta Centauri remarked. "Stop playing guessing games and join me up these stairs."</p><p>"Fine," Daniel mumbled as he looked at the door one more time and joined Beta Centauri up the stairs.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor stood up.</p><p>He was halfway down the drop but luckily the point he was standing in was horizontal.</p><p>A deep vertical drop was right beside him though and the other direction was extremely steep.</p><p>"The power source probably became insufficient," The Doctor inferred. "I must climb as fast as I can before they find a new one."</p><p>The Doctor began to crawl, clamber and climb up the steep drop as fast as he could.</p><p>If he wasn't fast enough he would die.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Scavengers rushed around everywhere trying to get the power back on when a loud beep sounded around the room.</p><p>Daniel and Beta Centauri had reached the top of the stairs when they also heard the beep.</p><p>They approached and peeked through the door they had heard it from.</p><p>Inside the room the scavengers stopped and turned a screen on the far wall.</p><p>"What are they doing?" Alpha Centauri whispered to Daniel who was looking through a crack in the door.</p><p>"This is the room where they control the Demon Drop," Daniel explained. "They're about to talk to someone important."</p><p>"Who?" Alpha Centauri continued to question.</p><p>"I don't know yet," Daniel snapped back.</p><p>"What?" A robotic voice droned through a speaker. "What is happening?"</p><p>"Well," the lead scavenger wipes sweat off his forehead. "The Power Crystal you gave us has stopped working."</p><p>"Then make it work," the voice ordered. "You know the consequences if it doesnt work."</p><p>"Yes," the leader gulped. "Thing is, the entire circuit is fried."</p><p>A face was beginning to form on the screen now and Daniel almost couldn't believe his eyes.</p><p>He turned to the Beta Centauri immediately and spoke in a panicky voice. "We need to leave, now."</p><p>"Why," Beta Centauri was confused.</p><p>"You said that the inscriptions on the door were from Earth but they weren't," Daniel began but Beta Centauri had already caught on.</p><p>"Oh no!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"It was almost Earth," Daniel's spine shivered. "The twin planet, Mondas."</p><p>"And everybody on that planet was turned into..."</p><p>"Cybermen," Daniel looked back at the door he had been peeking through. "The people in charge of the Demon Drop are Mondasian Cyberman."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Demon Drop : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You said that the inscriptions on the door were from Earth but they weren't," Daniel began but Beta Centauri had already caught on.</p><p>"Oh no!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"It was almost Earth," Daniel's spine shivered. "The twin planet, Mondas."</p><p>"And everybody on that planet was turned into..."</p><p>"Cybermen," Daniel looked back at the door he had been peeking through. "The people in charge of the Demon Drop are Mondasian Cyberman."</p><p>They turned to run down the stairs but when they got to the bottom the golden door was open.</p><p>They heard metallic footsteps before a tall battered Mondasian Cyberman walked out and stopped them.</p><p>"Halt," it ordered in the familiar cold robotic voice. "Identify yourselves."</p><p>Daniel froze in fear and Beta Centauri took charge. "Good sir, may I say your helmet is looking especially shiny today."</p><p>"What do you mean?" The Mondasian Cyberman questioned.</p><p>"I mean," the Centauri changed its tone. "Let's take our relationship to the next level."</p><p>Beta Centauri lowered her cloak until she was fully nude.</p><p>Whilst the Cyberman was distracted, Daniel made for the exit.</p><p>"Stop!" The Cyberman ordered and fired at Daniel.</p><p>Daniel luckily managed to escape.</p><p>"You assisted the escape of an enemy," the Cyberman turned to Centauri.</p><p>"I was only being flirty," Beta Centauri squeaked.</p><p>"Punishment, death," the Cyberman fired a shot at Beta Centauri.</p><p>She squealed as she fell to the ground in pain.</p><p>The Cyberman rolled Centauri's dead body out of the way as it marched up the stairs.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor had climbed up the Demon Drop quite far.</p><p>So far he could just about see the top, then there was a whooshing noise.</p><p>A blue portal had opened above his head. It was quite a large portal and soon large chunks of scrap metal began to rain on the Doctors head.</p><p>"Why!" He exclaimed with anger. "Always me with the inconvenience."</p><p>He dodged several large pieces of checkered metal. A circular window then fell and smashed at the Doctors feet.</p><p>He ignored the portal and continued to climb.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel ran over to the beast that was clearly confused Beta Centauri wasn't there.</p><p>He got onto of the beast and manages to fly it up closer to the drop.</p><p>The beast circled the sky as Daniel examined the room.</p><p>Where was the Doctor and why was there a Cyberman here</p><p>Daniel had heard fairy tales and legends about the Demon Drop and a Cyberman with it.</p><p>The outcome of this plot could only lead to devastation. He had to try and stop it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The battered Cyberman entered the control room full of scavengers.</p><p>They were all exchanging each other nervous glances.</p><p>"What is the error," the Cyberman questioned.</p><p>"The crystal's stopped working!" One of the scavengers yelled.</p><p>The Cyberman turned. "Come here!" The Cyberman ordered.</p><p>The scavenger that had spoke was pushed to the front by his other friends until he was face to face with the Mondasian Cyberman.</p><p>The Mondasian Cyberman blasted the scavenger and he fell to the ground dead.</p><p>"Anybody else who fails will die," the Cyberman droned. "I shall stay to monitor your progress."</p><p>Every worker now exchanged scared glances.</p><p>If they did not work as well as they should be, they would die.</p><p>They then heard a panting from behind them.</p><p>The Doctor emerged from the entrance of the Demon Drop and all of the scavengers gasped.</p><p>"What is happening?" the Mondasian Cyberman questioned.</p><p>"The man you told us to kill survived," a scavenger yelled.</p><p>"Doctor!" The Cyberman yelled as the Doctor was pushed to the front by scavengers.</p><p>"Ah," The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Should have known it was a Cyberman that sent for my execution."</p><p>"You will be killed," The Cyberman said blankly without hesitation.</p><p>"Will I?" The Doctor laughed. "Why?"</p><p>"You know our ways," The Cyberman droned. "You could stop me!"</p><p>"Me?" The Doctor discovered. "Singular, not plural. You're alone!"</p><p>"No!" The Cyberman now spoke with fury.</p><p>The Doctor gasped. "YOU WERE JUNKED! You were tossed in the bin and sent to a junk planet as a bundle of parts!"</p><p>"I-" The Cyberman stuttered. "I was spared."</p><p>"Spared from what," The Doctor glared right into the Cyberman's face. "Existence? PURPOSE?!"</p><p>"I was spared," The Cyberman repeated.</p><p>"You've had all of your emotions removed so you don't know how to respond," The Doctor spat.</p><p>"Emotion is a weakness!" The Cyberman exclaimed.</p><p>"NO!" The Doctor yelled before calming himself down. "Emotion is a strength."</p><p>The Cyberman turned and repeatedly fired into the crowd of scavengers.</p><p>Many of them fell dead to the ground as others separated and ran in different directions.</p><p>"Who has the upper hand!" The Cyberman yelled clearly trying to prove a point.</p><p>"The guy with the gun," The Doctor glared in disgust. "Not the guy with no emotions."</p><p>The Doctor ran out of the room and quickly disguised with the scared scavengers.</p><p>"DOCTOR!" The Cyberman yelled. "You will come back!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel flew near the drop as he saw the crowd of scavengers running out.</p><p>He flew lower to see what was happening then he saw the Doctor.</p><p>"DOCTOR!" he yelled and the Doctor heard.</p><p>The Doctor looked up in the sky and saw Daniel riding the beast towards him.</p><p>"Good grief," the Doctor almost choked as Daniel landed.</p><p>"There's a Mondasian Cyberman," Daniel went to explain to the Doctor but he obviously already knew.</p><p>"I know," The Doctor looked at all of the scavengers running past. "That's what these lot are running from."</p><p>"Yeah," Daniel thought this was a reasonable explanation for the horde of running scavengers.</p><p>"How do you know the Cybermen?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Get on," Daniel ignored the question.</p><p>The Doctor bit his lip as he climbed onto the beast and flew away.</p><p>Daniel took the Doctor to the Tardis which was still buried under the metal.</p><p>With help from the Doctor they managed to uncover some of the Tardis door.</p><p>The gap was big enough for them to fit through.</p><p>Once they were in the Tardis, the Doctor started asking questions to Daniel.</p><p>"You're an Azzurian aren't you?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>Daniel nodded slowly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," The Doctor shook his head.</p><p>"Its not your fault," Daniel snapped. "Just get us out of here!"</p><p>"We cant leave," The Doctor said still apologetically. "Your past might be here but mine is too. My people made that device."</p><p>Daniel jaw dropped. "Then that means you're from..."</p><p>"Galifrey," The Doctor finished his sentence. "I have to stop this Cyberman. Do you want to avenge your own race."</p><p>Daniel stood still for a moment. "Yeah, it will pay for what it did to my people."</p><p>"Good," The Doctor smiled. "Come on then, let's stop this Cyberman."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Demon Drop : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We cant leave," The Doctor said still apologetically. "Your past might be here but mine is too. My people made that device."</p><p>Daniel jaw dropped. "Then that means you're from..."</p><p>"Galifrey," The Doctor finished his sentence. "I have to stop this Cyberman. Do you want to avenge your own race."</p><p>Daniel stood still for a moment. "Yeah, it will pay for what it did to my people."</p><p>"Good," The Doctor smiled. "Come on then, let's stop this Cyberman."</p><p>Static then appeared on the screen on the Tardis wall.</p><p>The Doctor and Daniel stared at it as the Mondasian Cyberman appeared.</p><p>"You will not stop me," the Cyberman droned.</p><p>"And why not?" Daniel yelled at the screen.</p><p>"We have a teleportation beam aimed at the Tardis," the Cyberman explained. "I have also repaired the circuit on the Demon Drop. If you do not leave, I shall teleport you to the Demon Drop and you, your friends and your ship will all die."</p><p>The Doctor and Daniel looked at each other.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do," the Doctor spoke.</p><p>"Exactly," the Cyberman thought it had got them.</p><p>"There has to be something," Daniel yelled.</p><p>The screen then flickered off.</p><p>"There is," the Doctor yelled when the Cyberman was gone. "Just playing up to the cameras."</p><p>Daniel smiled as he watched the Doctor run around the console, pulling levers, pushing buttons and flipping switches.</p><p>The column in the centre began to rise and fall.</p><p>"We are leaving," the Doctor explained. "But we aren't going far!"</p><p>The Tardis began to materialise on the platform in the sky amongst some of the surviving scavengers.</p><p>Daniel ran down to the Tardis entrance doors and he opened them to see scavenger after scavenger pointing a gun at him.</p><p>"Doctor!" He yelled. "We have a problem."</p><p>The Doctor ran down to where Daniel was and looked out at the scavengers.</p><p>"Why are you guys still here?" the Doctor asked, genuinely confused.</p><p>"We cant leave," one of the scavengers spat at them. "All of the air jets are gone."</p><p>"You can leave," the Doctor smiled at them.</p><p>"Through your sorcery and your blue box, I don't think so."</p><p>"You don't have to," the Doctor explained. "That Cyberman in there is damaged already, plus you outnumber him by so much! You can overpower him!"</p><p>"No," a different scavenger simply stated. "His weapons..."</p><p>"Your weapons!" Daniel yelled out into the crowd. "What can you control which he doesn't know how to! Simple isn't it, use the Demon Drop against it."</p><p>The Doctor looked at Daniel as if to say it wasn't a good idea.</p><p>"What choice do they have?" Daniel asked the Doctor as all the scavengers cheered.</p><p>They chanted things like the word overpower as they ran towards the entrance.</p><p>"So much for a sneak attack," the Doctor stared at the angry crowd.</p><p>They ran past the golden door and ran up the stairs. When they entered the Demon Drop room they started to attack the Cyberman.</p><p>"Stop!" It ordered. "Stop or die!"</p><p>The scavengers started to push it towards the Demon Drop as other scavengers operate the controls.</p><p>"We sentence you to death!" A scavengers yelled as they pushed the Cyberman down the drop.</p><p>The Demon Drop was now activated.</p><p>The Doctor and Daniel walked in and saw the Cyberman torn apart on the screen.</p><p>"I think it's time to actually leave now," the Doctor immediately walked back out.</p><p>* * *</p><p>They entered the Tardis.</p><p>"What are you going to do about the Demon Drop?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"Nothing," the Doctor replied.</p><p>"Nothing?" Daniel was confused. "What if someone activates it again?"</p><p>"You are aware of what happens on junk planets aren't you," the Doctor looked up at Daniel. "Rubbish will fall and fall until it is completely covered."</p><p>"Right."</p><p>"The scavengers know that so they leave."</p><p>"But its kept in the sky by the rocket things," Daniel stated.</p><p>"Ive deactivated them," the Doctor sighed. "It will fall."</p><p>"Right," Daniel looked up as Stacy walked in.</p><p>"Stacy!" The Doctor went over to greet her. "How are you?"</p><p>"Still sore," she rubbed her back. "What happened?"</p><p>"You were stabbed," the Doctor answered. "Daniel had a medical degree so he operated on you."</p><p>Stacy looked up at Dan. "You're still a murderer, but thank you."</p><p>"Daniel's going to stay with us from now on," the Doctor told her and she frowned.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Hes got nowhere else to to," the Doctor explained.</p><p>She looked over at Daniel and turned back around.</p><p>"I'm gonna get some more rest," she said as she turned the corner.</p><p>"Okay!" The Doctor shouted and ran around the console at work again.</p><p>The Tardis dematerialised and Daniel sat down. "She really doesn't like me does she."</p><p>The Doctor stopped, confident he had lifted the Tardis off okay. "No." He turned around. "You did kill a lot of people."</p><p>"You think I wanted to put the base onto lockdown," Daniel fought his case. "I'm by the book, not by my own rules."</p><p>"You have to learn to break a rule or two," the Doctor stated. "I used to be like you but then I had to steal this ship and run away."</p><p>"The Time War?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"No," the Doctor laughed."I was just about to have my 12th regeneration at that time."</p><p>Daniel frowned. "The Time War was millennia ago, Time Lords only have 12 regenerations."</p><p>The Doctor tapped his nose. "Not me, I'm well past 12."</p><p>"You're impossible, y'know that," Daniel was amazed.</p><p>"So are you in a way," the Doctor replied. "You must be the last Azzuian in existence, how did you survive."</p><p>"That's the thing," Daniel put his head in his hands. "I don't know, I was very young."</p><p>"I was there," the Doctor sighed and Daniel looked up.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I was at Azzuria at the fall of the Crimson Clock," the Doctor explained. "I saw the planet torn apart. There cant have been a survivor."</p><p>"Well there was!" Daniel yelled in frustration. "My home gone, nobody left. Sometimes I would have rather died with them."</p><p>He stormed of up some stairs and down a corridor.</p><p>Down a different corridor Stacy removed her ear away from the wall.</p><p>Daniel was really the last of his kind?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Clone Infiltration : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel walked down one of the many Tardis corridors, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>He stopped and wiped his face with his sleeve.</p><p>He hated people talking about his past and he hated talking about his past himself.</p><p>He walked through one of the door on the left hand side and it opened onto a smooth quartz floor.</p><p>A giant swimming pool stretched out in the centre with cool, aqua blue water sitting in it.</p><p>His jaw dropped as he saw Roman pillars and deck chairs sitting at the edge of the pool.</p><p>An inflatable rhino in a space suit floated on the pools surface, the word Judoon underlined on its chest.</p><p>A giant sun was in the sky as if he were really outside.</p><p>Was this the back door to the Tardis?</p><p>It couldn't be, he felt the engines still vibrating beneath his feet.</p><p>He knew the Tardis was big, but could it really go on for eternity.</p><p>Daniel walked back out of the Swimming Pool Area.</p><p>His face of sadness had formed a face of curiosity.</p><p>He walked into the room opposite to see a large study. An unnecessarily large desk stood elegantly in the centre of the room.</p><p>A picture of a young teenager was on the edge of this desk. The name Susan with a little kiss was at the top of the page.</p><p>Daniel ambled further down the corridor to find a library room.</p><p>Stacks upon stacks of books were piled around the old library.</p><p>A golden book sat on a pedestal at the end of the room so Daniel went to examine it.</p><p>The book was entitled ,"The History of Gallifrey."</p><p>He reached out to open the book as the Tardis engines came to a halt.</p><p>They had landed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis into some strange observatory.</p><p>The ceiling was a glass dome and it opened onto the night sky.</p><p>He observed with fascination as Stacy left the ship to see what he was doing.</p><p>"You okay?" She asked him.</p><p>"Yeah," the Doctor sighed. "I presume you heard what happened."</p><p>"Yeah," Stacy bit her lip. "Do you know where he went?"</p><p>"Down a Tardis corridor, why?"</p><p>"I know how big this ship is," Stacy started observing the room too. "Wont he get lost?"</p><p>"He'll be fine," the Doctor wasn't worried. "Even if he is lost, as long as he stays in the ship, he will be fine."</p><p>The Doctor walked up to a door and opened it onto a corridor.</p><p>"Ow!" Stacy felt a pain in her hand.</p><p>"Alright?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>Stacy looked down at her hand. It was bursting with blue electricity.</p><p>The electricity then spread over her whole body. It shone so bright the Doctor couldn't see her.</p><p>Then the light stopped in a flash and Daniel was stood in Stacy's place.</p><p>"What just happened?" Daniel looked around him confused.</p><p>"Seems to be some sort of temporal displacement," the Doctor explained.</p><p>"Thanks, that helps me a lot."</p><p>"There would have to be a pretty big power source nearby for that to happen," the Doctor thought to himself. "I wonder what?"</p><p>"Why don't we see?" Daniel suggested.</p><p>"Great idea!" The Doctor walked out onto a corridor. Several doors were on the left and right.</p><p>As the Doctor walked further down the corridor, Daniel walked into a room on the right.</p><p>It was some form of engineering area with messy workbenches lined up against both walls.</p><p>A strange vault was welded on the far wall. Daniel went to examine as his body radiated with electricity once more.</p><p>The Doctor and Daniel had swapped places this time.</p><p>The Doctor arrived in the engineering room and looked around him.</p><p>"Sooner or later this temporal displacement thing will become really annoying," the Doctor muttered under his breath as he heard a ground shaking bell noise sound all around him.</p><p>He gasped as he heard the cloister bell ringing.</p><p>They had to get out of there.</p><p>He turned the door handle to leave but the door was locked.</p><p>He attempted to kick the door down but it didn't work.</p><p>The Doctor stood back from the door and ran his fingers through his hair in panic.</p><p>"Oh no!"</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy was still confused of where she was in the Tardis.</p><p>Daniel had left her in a weird place.</p><p>When the bell started ringing, she followed the noise and it seemed to lead back to the Console room.</p><p>The green organic texture of the Tardis console has turned into a volcanic red.</p><p>She ran over to the door but she was locked in.</p><p>A white light then formed behind her and she felt a prick against her thigh.</p><p>She locked down and a realised a red key had been thrown at her from the light.</p><p>The light disappeared but the red lights stayed as the Tardis shook.</p><p>Something was still wrong with the Tardis.</p><p>She bent down to pick up the key but got an electric shock as she did.</p><p>Her whole hand was electric and then she and the Doctor swapped places.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel was lost down the corridor the Doctor had been walking down.</p><p>He was waiting to be reported again but what he didn't know was that he wouldn't be teleported again.</p><p>He also didn't know a masked man was approaching from behind him.</p><p>The man was slightly taller than Dan and he was holding a syringe.</p><p>He injected Dan from behind with a green liquid.</p><p>Daniel groaned and fell to the ground.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor ran around the console, trying to figure out what was going on.</p><p>The white light kept on appearing and disappearing behind him.</p><p>He ran up to it and tried to see if he could see anything inside it.</p><p>Sure enough he could see something in the light.</p><p>The silhouette of a rectangle forming in the mass of light.</p><p>He pulled his sonic out and scanned the light.</p><p>No readings were shown.</p><p>He stood back, as the mass of light grew and spread around the Tardis.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy was now locked in the engineering room and was examining her surroundings.</p><p>The red key was still grasped firmly in her hand.</p><p>She went over to the vault and examined the lock.</p><p>She put the key in the lock and turned it as it opened. The large vault began to swing open.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel woke up in a futuristic case, chained to the wall.</p><p>An electric wire was attached to his forehead and it was connected to a sort of bathtub outside the case.</p><p>He lifted himself up off the floor and noticed he was naked.</p><p>"Brilliant," he murmured with strong sarcasm.</p><p>The man with the mask walked around the corner and activated the bathtub device.</p><p>"Hey!" Daniel yelled as he kicked the door.</p><p>"I have arrived to examine the birthing process," a raspy voice came from around the corner that Daniel couldn't see.</p><p>"Right," the masked man reluctantly agreed as he poured a strange yellow substance into the tub.</p><p>They dipped a wire into the yellow liquid and left it there.</p><p>"Are you ready?" The raspy voice asked.</p><p>"Yes," the masked man confirmed as he flipped a switch on the wall.</p><p>Electricity erupted from the wire on Daniel's forehead and he fell to the floor screaming with pain.</p><p>The electricity travelled down the wire into the substance in the tub and it erupted with bubbles.</p><p>The bubbles frothed until they filled the tub.</p><p>Daniel had now passed out and something began to form under the bubbles.</p><p>"And," a different Daniel rose from the bubbles. "Birth!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Clone Infiltration : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you ready?" The raspy voice asked.</p><p>"Yes," the masked man confirmed as he flipped a switch on the wall.</p><p>Electricity erupted from the wire on Daniel's forehead and he fell to the floor screaming with pain.</p><p>The electricity travelled down the wire into the substance in the tub and it erupted with bubbles.</p><p>The bubbles frothed until they filled the tub.</p><p>Daniel had now passed out and something began to form under the bubbles.</p><p>"And," a different Daniel rose from the bubbles. "Birth!"</p><p>New new Daniel showed no emotion, no facial expression, nothing.</p><p>"Impressive," the raspy voice chuckled. "Time to infiltrate this party."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The engineering room had been decimated.</p><p>Workbenches were topped over, tools scattered across the floor.</p><p>Stacy awoke with a start.</p><p>The key was no longer in her possession.</p><p>The vault was closed.</p><p>Where was she?</p><p>She couldn't remember anything from the past our except a strange light.</p><p>It pulsated at the back of her head, like some sort of barrier keeping her from her memories.</p><p>She went to leave the room and the door opened. She searched down the corridor looking for the Tardis.</p><p>The observatory door attracted her on her left so she pushed herself through it.</p><p>She half expected to see the Tardis there, but it wasn't.</p><p>Little did she know the Tardis had gone, but where?</p><p>"Dont worry," Daniel was stood, smiling right behind her. "The Doctor and the Tardis is this way."</p><p>"Right," she croaked with a strange sore throat as she followed Daniel out.</p><p>But was it really Daniel?</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor picked himself up off of the ground and climbed back up the stairs to the console room.</p><p>A metallic rectangular box, waist height, wobbled towards him.</p><p>"You are the owner of this space time machine?" The box confirmed in a raspy voice.</p><p>"Yes," the Doctor walked around the console eyeing the box before staring at the column in the centre which was moving up and down. "We've lifted off."</p><p>"Indeed we have," the box began to follow the Doctor around the console. "I needed to check whether the ship had the capability to move."</p><p>"Well you've done a really stupid thing," the Doctor mumbled seriously. "We cant go back. Stacy. Daniel."</p><p>"If we cant go back," the box continued to rasp. "You wont see your friends again."</p><p>"Why was I underneath the console when I woke," the Doctor stopped.</p><p>"The force from the blast must have launched you across the ship," the box stopped too.</p><p>With a thud, the Tardis landed.</p><p>The Tardis was violently shaking for some strange reason.</p><p>"On rare occasions the outside environment can make effects on the interior dimensions of the ship," the Doctor muttered to himself as he ran to the door and opened it.</p><p>A gust of wind hit him in the face instantly as he opened the door.</p><p>A river of lava flowed underneath the Tardis and the ground shook tremendously.</p><p>They had landed on the edge of a giant mountain.</p><p>A volcano.</p><p>An active volcano.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The cloned Daniel led Stacy down the corridor for a very long time until she decided to say something.</p><p>"How far are you going to make us go?" Stacy complained. "Surely I would have remembered walking all this way."</p><p>"Surely you would remember arriving here," Daniel said in a strange, calm, uneasy voice. "If you cant remember arriving, maybe you cant remember the walk either."</p><p>"Right," Stacy frowned to herself.</p><p>"Come on," the cloned Daniel continued. "We must keep moving."</p><p>Stacy followed him slowly.</p><p>She started to suspect something was wrong. But what?</p><p>She was now reluctantly picking up the pace.</p><p>She couldn't seem suspicious otherwise she could get herself in trouble she never asked for.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The volcano the Tardis had landed beside was on a jungle island.</p><p>Old ruins and temples could be visible through the charred trees as the Doctor followed the keen box out.</p><p>"What do I call you?" The Doctor asked the box.</p><p>"Metalox Archetype 808," the box rasped at him.</p><p>"808? Bob!" The Doctor smiled. "I'll call you Bob!"</p><p>"I must insist that you don't," the box pleaded.</p><p>"Okay!" The Doctor shouted behind him. "Okay Bob."</p><p>He ran after the box, keeping an eye on the towering volcano next to them.</p><p>The ground continued to shake beneath him as he pulled his sonic out again.</p><p>He pointed it at the volcano and stared at the readings.</p><p>His jaw dropped when he saw it was to erupt in 5 seconds.</p><p>"Run!" He yelled and ran toward the Tardis as fast as he could.</p><p>The box followed him at a slow speed.</p><p>Lava, Magma and a significant amount of pyroclastic flow erupted out of the towering volcano.</p><p>The Doctors hearts beated against the sides of his chest as he tripped over some vines.</p><p>Several trees around him were ablaze and magma slowly poured down beside him, ready to burn and kill him.</p><p>The Metalox Archetype moved through the magma as if it wasn't there.</p><p>It moved into the Tardis and shut the door.</p><p>The Doctor moved to his feet at once as lava began to rain from the sky.</p><p>The Tardis engines started.</p><p>It was about to leave without him.</p><p>"No!" The Doctor yelled as the Tardis began to fade away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The cloned Daniel and the suspicious Stacy approached a staircase that led down into darkness.</p><p>"The Tardis is down there," Daniel spoke.</p><p>"Right," Stacy looked back before putting her foot down to descend. "Ah!"</p><p>The staircase had burned her foot.</p><p>"What is going on?" Stacy turned to Daniel but a blue force field now separated her from Daniel.</p><p>She couldn't even go around it, the only way out was down.</p><p>"You cant escape," the cloned Daniel made it clear.</p><p>"What have they done to you?" Stacy pounded against the force field with her fists.</p><p>"I am not Daniel," the clone smiled and opened a panel on a nearby wall.</p><p>A red circle was on this panel so the clone twisted it. The force field closed in on her and the staircase began to move down like an escalator.</p><p>Only escalators don't glow red.</p><p>"No way out!" The clone smiled.</p><p>Stacy screamed as the force field came closer, closer and closer.</p><p>She was on the edge of death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Clone Infiltration : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lava, Magma and a significant amount of pyroclastic flow erupted out of the towering volcano.</p><p>The Doctors hearts beated against the sides of his chest as he tripped over some vines.</p><p>Several trees around him were ablaze and magma slowly poured down beside him, ready to burn and kill him.</p><p>The Metalox Archetype moved through the magma as if it wasnt there.</p><p>It moved into the Tardis and shut the door.</p><p>The Doctor moved to his feet at once as lava began to rain from the sky.</p><p>The Tardis engines started.</p><p>It was about to leave without him.</p><p>"No!" The Doctor yelled as the Tardis began to fade away.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The cloned Daniel and the suspicious Stacy approached a staircase that led down into darkness.</p><p>"The Tardis is down there," Daniel spoke.</p><p>"Right," Stacy looked back before putting her foot down to descend. "Ah!"</p><p>The staircase had burned her foot.</p><p>"What is going on?" Stacy turned to Daniel but a blue force field now separated her from Daniel.</p><p>She couldn't even go around it, the only way out was down.</p><p>"You cant escape," the cloned Daniel made it clear.</p><p>"What have they done to you?" Stacy pounded against the force field with her fists.</p><p>"I am not Daniel," the clone smiled and opened a panel on a nearby wall.</p><p>A red circle was on this panel so the clone twisted it. The force field closed in on her and the staircase began to move down like an escalator.</p><p>Only escalators don't glow red.</p><p>"No way out!" The clone smiled.</p><p>Stacy screamed as the force field came closer, closer and closer.</p><p>She was on the edge of death.</p><p>Then she realised, what is the one thing every staircase has?</p><p>A banister.</p><p>She jumped onto the banister and slid down into the darkness, still screaming.</p><p>"No!" The clone yelled in anger as he turned off the machine and the force field.</p><p>He slid down the banister after her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor took a leap of faith towards the Tardis and snapped his fingers.</p><p>The doors opened as he fell into the Tardis.</p><p>The doors shut instantly and the Tardis dematerialised.</p><p>"What the hell did you do that for!" The Doctor yelled at the box.</p><p>"It was necessary."</p><p>"Oh!" The Doctor moved around his console operating buttons and levers. "This isn't even your ship, how dare you come in here and operate it yourself!"</p><p>"It isn't your ship either," the Metalox rasped.</p><p>The Doctor looked at the Metalox  in disgust. "How the hell did you know that."</p><p>"My species knew you," the Metalox explained.</p><p>"Why do you speak of your species in the past tense?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Only 3 of my race survive now," the Metalox seemed strangely sad.</p><p>"Right," the Doctor continued. "And why did they know about me?"</p><p>"Because they've met you before," the Metalox revealed.</p><p>"I remember every single species I meet so why don't I remember you?" The Doctor asked.</p><p>"Because we've evolved since we last saw you," the Metalox explained. "Our creators are the Reels and your old friend liked to call us the Chumblies. The Reels all died out but we escaped, 3 of us escaped."</p><p>The Doctor smiled. "I remember, years and years and years ago. Why are you being so unreasonable though? As I remember the Reels were a very reasonable race."</p><p>"They were forced to reprogram us, to make us more aggressive."</p><p>"But why?" The Doctor asked again.</p><p>"Because of the Eternity War," the Metalox moved around the console.</p><p>"The Eternity War?" The Doctor was confused but before he could ask any more questions the Tardis landed.</p><p>The Metalox opened the door and slid out.</p><p>They were back in the observatory.</p><p>"By the way," the Metalox rasped. "You can control the ship, you just need to know where to look."</p><p>"What!" The Doctor ran after it as it went down the corridor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy slid off the end of the banister onto a floor.</p><p>It was pitch black so she couldn't see a thing. She walked blind into the unknown.</p><p>Then she saw a light source, close to her. It was her.</p><p>Her hand had erupted with electricity once more.</p><p>"No no no no no," Stacy panicked as she disappeared and the Doctor appeared in her place.</p><p>"Oh no," the Doctor stomped the ground. "I needed to keep an eye on that Metalox."</p><p>He felt a light switch on the wall next to him and the room was thrusted into light.</p><p>His eyes didn't take long to adjust as he had only just arrived.</p><p>He looked around him in horror.</p><p>Corpse after corpse after corpse. Corpses piled the walls and lay across the floor.</p><p>Some corpses even hung from the ceiling.</p><p>The clone Daniel came down from the stairs and looked around the room.</p><p>"Doctor," he looked at the Doctor in disbelief. "Where's Stacy?"</p><p>"Why do you want to know?" The Doctor took one look at Daniel and pointed his sonic at him. "Clone."</p><p>The sonic buzzed as the clone melted and dissolved into a puddle of bubbles.</p><p>The Doctor stepped in the puddle as he headed up the stairs.</p><p>He ran down the corridor, sonic still in hand.</p><p>When he had killed he clone, he had detected the signal of the original.</p><p>He just had to find it.</p><p>The signal stopped at a far wall.</p><p>Before he gave up, he saw something in the corner of his eye.</p><p>What looked like a USB stick on the floor, only it wasn't a USB stick.</p><p>He picked it up and a hologram appeared in front of him.</p><p>"Hi, my name is Alex," the man spoke to the Doctor. "I must warn you that if you're watching this your life is in terrible, terrible danger. The Reels, they had to reprogram their droids because of the war and they have gone rogue. The war didn't kill the Reels, the Metalox's did. They stole cloning equipment from the war and they've set up base on this space museum. The Galactic Federation were the first to try and gain back control of this base and they failed. Next the Shadow Proclamation tried, I am a part of the Shadow Proclamation and I have seen things. I saw their mortuary. All those they have killed. They take someone from the group of people, clone them then infiltrate the group. I know. They cloned my best friend and he stabbed me just before I started this recording. Whoever's watching this, get out. Get out before you cant. Escape!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Clone Infiltration : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hi, my name is Alex," the man spoke to the Doctor. "I must warn you that if you're watching this your life is in terrible, terrible danger. The Reels, they had to reprogram their droids because of the war and they have gone rogue. The war didn't kill the Reels, the Metalox's did. They stole cloning equipment from the war and they've set up base on this space museum. The Galactic Federation were the first to try and gain back control of this base and they failed. Next the Shadow Proclamation tried, I am a part of the Shadow Proclamation and I have seen things. I saw their mortuary. All those they have killed. They take someone from the group of people, clone them then infiltrate the group. I know. They clone my best friend and he stabbed me just before I started this recording. Whoever's watching this, get out. Get out before you cant. Escape!"</p><p>The hologram disappeared and the Doctor dropped the USB stick thing.</p><p>He began to sonic the wall like a maniac.</p><p>The wall then began to move. It slid to the right to reveal an elevator of some kind.</p><p>He stood inside and descended into the darkness.</p><p>At the precise moment he thought it would be great to listen to some casual elevator music.</p><p>It wouldn't fit in with the overall atmosphere of the elevator.</p><p>Cobwebs grew in each corner of it and he thought he saw blood on the floor.</p><p>Fresh blood.</p><p>The lift stopped and the door slid open to reveal the bathtub looking device, the container holding Dan, Stacy chained to a wall, the masked man and all 3 Metalox's.</p><p>"I feel like I missed the memo about the gathering," the Doctor remarked as he stepped into the room.</p><p>"You will be silent!" the masked man yelled at him.</p><p>"I most certainly will not!" The Doctor yelled back into the masked face.</p><p>A gun ejected from each of the Metalox's.</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy gasped trying to release herself from the chains. "Stop them!"</p><p>"Yeah I'm trying," the Doctor rolled his eyes. "Scan me."</p><p>"Why?" The Metalox's were confused.</p><p>"Just scan me," the Doctor smiled. "Scan my brain too. Find out if I've ever fought anyone before, and if I did, what happened to them!"</p><p>A bubble appeared above the Doctors head. Daleks, Cybermen, Ice Warriors, Silurians and many other foe appeared in the bubble. Gallifrey then appeared. Then an image of an exploding Dalek and Cyberman, dying Ice Warriors, UNIT bombing Silurians.</p><p>"If we have to leave we stand no chance we have no purpose," the Megalox was confused.</p><p>"What happens then?" The Doctor looked as the Metalox's turned and shot at the masked man.</p><p>"Self destruct sequence initiated!" The Metalox's all yelled in unison.</p><p>"Doctor!" Stacy yelled.</p><p>The Doctor undid her chains with his sonic as he opened the cell containing Daniel.</p><p>"I'm naked," Daniel ran past as fast as he could covering his areas.</p><p>"So you are," the Doctor laughed as he took Stacy's hand and ran out of the room.</p><p>They ran into the observatory, explosions occurring behind them.</p><p>They ran into the Tardis and slammed the door behind them.</p><p>The Tardis engines kicked in and the ship dematerialised away from the exploding space museum.</p><p>Inside the Tardis, Daniel had ran to the wardrobe whilst the Doctor and Stacy walked around the console.</p><p>"So what actually happened?" Stacy asked. "What caused the Temporal thingy?"</p><p>"The Temporal Displacement was most probably caused by the cloning device," the Doctor bit his lip. "There are many things about that adventure we most probably, will never know about."</p><p>"Oh," Stacy was disappointed. "Do you reckon Daniel's okay?"</p><p>"You're telling me now you care about him?"</p><p>"No it's just, he tried to kill me," Stacy scratched her head.</p><p>"Yeah, they cloned him," the Doctor chuckled.</p><p>"That was his clone," Stacy looked surprised. "Bloody hell!"</p><p>Daniel walked into the console room and clapped his hands. "Where next?"</p><p>"You're moving on a bit fast," the Doctor chuckled. "Don't know about you two but I'm going to the pool next."</p><p>"Oooh," Stacy laughed. "I'm coming."</p><p>"I might too," Daniel smiled.</p><p>"You two head over first," the Doctor put on a fake smile and saw them head off. "Got to check some readings first."</p><p>Once they had left the room the Doctor pulled up information on the Reels and Galaxy 4.</p><p>The Reels Fact File was incomplete.</p><p>As he completed it he looked back at the images the Tardis took he last time he saw the Reels.</p><p>It had been over a millennia since these had been taken with Steven and Vicki.</p><p>How time flies.</p><p>He reminisced on times with Barbara, Ian, Dodo, Ben, Polly, Jamie, Victoria, Zoe, Liz, Jo, Sarah and his own granddaughter he hadn't seen in ages.</p><p>He had to keep moving on.</p><p>He had to.</p><p>He ran around the Tardis console took a moment and ran down the corridor towards the pool.</p><p>Daniel and Stacy were already in the pool playing around with the Judoon inflatable.</p><p>"I'll get my Zygon one out," the Doctor laughed at them as he got dressed and cannon balled in. "It might sting though."</p><p>* * *</p><p>A little while later they were all in the console room when a dreadful grating noise sounded around the Tardis.</p><p>"What the actual hell is that!" Daniel covered his ears.</p><p>"Ah," the Doctor jogged around the console like he was running a marathon. "We might have some turbulence upon landing."</p><p>"What?" Stacy put her head in her hands. "Turbulence."</p><p>The Tardis spun around at 360 degree turns launching the 3 of them in separate directions around the Tardis.</p><p>Miraculously the Doctor jumped back up again. "Yep, turbulence."</p><p>The Tardis console then exploded as the whole room tilted left and then right.</p><p>The Doctor pulled himself back up onto the console and pushed a button to eject a steering wheel on it.</p><p>"Never thought I would have to do this," he looked up at the screen on the wall and steered the Tardis the best he could onto the muddy ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little while later they were all in the console room when a dreadful grating noise sounded around the Tardis.</p><p>"What the actual hell is that!" Daniel covered his ears.</p><p>"Ah," the Doctor jogged around the console like he was running a marathon. "We might have some turbulence upon landing."</p><p>"What?" Stacy put her head in her hands. "Turbulence."</p><p>The Tardis spun around at 360 degree turn launching the 3 of them in separate directions around the Tardis.</p><p>Miraculously the Doctor jumped back up again. "Yep, turbulence."</p><p>The Tardis console then exploded as the whole room tilted left and then right.</p><p>The Doctor pulled himself back up onto the console and pushed a button to eject a steering wheel on the console.</p><p>"Never thought I would have to do this," he looked up at the screen on the wall and steered the Tardis the best he could onto the muddy ground.</p><p>The Tardis skidded across the floor, gathering a layer of water on its bottom.</p><p>It then shot back in the air and crashed through the centre of a mountain.</p><p>The Tardis then toppled over and over and over until it landed upright.</p><p>"Perfect landing," the Doctor smiled as he heard Daniel vomiting behind him. "Not cleaning that up."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"What is it?" A pompous voice spat at a computer screen surveying the Tardis.</p><p>"I dont know," an almost identical but different voice spoke. "But I recognise it."</p><p>"Is it a vessel?" The voice was confused.</p><p>"I'm unsure," The other voice zoomed in on the blue box.</p><p>"It could be a threat," the voice suggested.</p><p>"Better safe than sorry."</p><p>* * *</p><p>They all stood out of the Tardis onto the moist, muddy ground.</p><p>"Urgh," Stacy looked revolted at the mud. "I should have worn boots."</p><p>"Nevermind that now," the Doctor walked out and looked around him.</p><p>"Why did we have so much trouble landing?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"The Tardis didn't want us here," the Doctor brushed some dirt off the Tardis door.</p><p>"Why are we here then?" Stacy was confused.</p><p>"I don't always listen to my ship."</p><p>Wherever, whenever they were, it was night.</p><p>Orange blasts of light radiated far in the distance but the Doctor didn't notice as he walked off into the distance.</p><p>"Wait," Daniel yelled as he ran through the mud after the Doctor.</p><p>Stacy followed them.</p><p>The Doctor seemed to be heading towards the hill they had crashed through.</p><p>He could tell what hill it was because a huge Tardis shaped hole went straight through it.</p><p>The Doctor, Stacy and Daniel climbed up the hill and began to take notice of the unique geology of the rocks in the mud around them.</p><p>"Look at this one," Daniel bent down to pick up a purple crystal on the floor but as he picked it up, it turned to dust.</p><p>"Interesting," the Doctor used his sonic on some of the other rocks. "You don't tend to see decay like this unless there has been a radioactive war."</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Stacy spoke. "I suggest we head back towards the Tardis."</p><p>"I agree," Daniel bit his lip and looked up at the uneasy night sky. "I don't like this place at all."</p><p>"Doctor, I'm sure there is a reason the Tardis didn't want us here," Stacy began to worry. "Maybe that ties in with your theory about a radioactive war."</p><p>"Perhaps," the Doctor raised an eyebrow as he examined the planets landscape once more. "Come on then. Let's go."</p><p>Soon they realised they couldn't go, the Tardis had sunk into the floor.</p><p>"Brilliant!" Daniel exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?"</p><p>"Nothing we can do," the Doctor smiled. "Nothing but find help."</p><p>"Who out here could help us!" Stacy yelled. "This looks like a dead planet."</p><p>"I don't know," the Doctor shrugged. "Its the only thing we can do though."</p><p>Stacy sighed. "Come on then."</p><p>Stacy then banged her foot into a rock and fell over, face first into the mud.</p><p>The Doctor began to chuckle as Daniel looked on in horror.</p><p>"Doctor!" Daniel exclaimed. "The rock!"</p><p>"What about the rock?" The Doctor continued to laugh.</p><p>"It didn't turn to dust," Daniel yelled as he bent down to pick it up.</p><p>On the bottom of the rock was a load of wires.</p><p>"Here," Daniel threw the rock to the Doctor and the Doctors jaw dropped as he heard the ticking and saw the wiring.</p><p>"This is a camouflaged nuclear bomb," he looked up at Daniel, horrified. "We have seconds."</p><p>"Run!" Daniel yelled as he ran full speed away from the nuke.</p><p>The muddy Stacy got to her feet and followed him at full speed.</p><p>"What are they doing?" The Doctor used his sonic on the bomb. "They cant outrun a nuclear bomb."</p><p>He dropped it and saw the top light of the Tardis fully submerge under the mud.</p><p>He gulped as he was launched 100 miles an hour over the landscape of the planet.</p><p>Explosions boomed all around him as he flew through the air.</p><p>Daniel turned as fire exploded and engulfed him, killing him.</p><p>Stacy was the next one to be a victim of the nuke.</p><p>She was launched in the air like the Doctor and was killed mid fall by a different explosion.</p><p>The Doctor began to lose velocity before he plummeted into the muddy ground half way across the planet.</p><p>Blood stained all over his face, he grunted trying to get to his feet.</p><p>He couldn't get up.</p><p>Tears began to drip from his eyes. 10 minutes went by but it felt like a whole other millennia for the Doctor.</p><p>He knew that his friends were dead and that soon he would be too.</p><p>He finally built up the strength to look at his hand that was glowing with regeneration energy.</p><p>He felt his hand sink into the mud as he pushed himself up.</p><p>Three bright stars appeared in the sky.</p><p>At least he thought they were stars.</p><p>They got bigger and bigger until all three of them crashed right in front of him.</p><p>Now they were closer he could see what they were.</p><p>Everything made sense now.</p><p>Sontaron Pods stood elegantly in front of him and a sontaron emerged from each one.</p><p>"In the name of Sontar we have killed the Doctor," a sontaron yelled. "Sontar Ha!"</p><p>The Doctor felt the urge to stretch so he did and regeneration energy built up, spewing out of his arms and head.</p><p>A sontaron pulled out a blaster and shot him mid regeneration.</p><p>The regeneration energy dispersed and the Doctor stood there for a moment.</p><p>A gasp came out of his mouth before he too, fell to the floor.</p><p>Dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sontaron Pods stood elegantly in front of him and a sontaron emerged from each one.</p><p>"In the name of Sontar we have killed the Doctor," a sontaron yelled. "Sontar Ha!"</p><p>The Doctor felt the urge to stretch so he did and regeneration energy built up, spewing out of his arms and head.</p><p>A sontaron pulled out a blaster and shot him mid regeneration.</p><p>The regeneration energy dispersed and the Doctor stood there for a moment.</p><p>A gasp came out of his mouth before he too, fell to the floor.</p><p>Dead.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Zap!</p><p>Daniel looked around as little blue men rushed about.</p><p>"Whoa!" Daniel stopped one of them. "Where am I, and what are you?"</p><p>"You are at the sontaron entertainment base and, I am a groske sir," the groske scurried away as several other groske pushed him into some sort of chamber.</p><p>The door was slammed in his face. "They're a nice lot," he remarked sarcastically as his memories began to come back to him.</p><p>The dead planet. The nuke.</p><p>The Doctor and Stacy!</p><p>What had happened to them?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy looked around her as the sound of lazer guns and screaming filled her ears.</p><p>She was in a dark and gloomy alleyway.</p><p>She peered around the corner to see what looked like mr potato in soldier armor forcing children into a corner.</p><p>Little did she know, this was a sontaron and the children were about to be sent to death.</p><p>She went back around into the alleyway and saw a dead sontaron laying on the floor.</p><p>She ran up to its corpse and removed its blaster from its hand.</p><p>A different sontaron came round the corner.</p><p>"I knew I had seen something," it chased after her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>A strange sort of weapon had just teleported into Daniel's hand that looked like a huge metal bar.</p><p>A white button was a the bottom of it so he assumed his thumb was to be placed on it.</p><p>"On air in 10 seconds!," a sontaron voice sounded through the speaker. "5, 4, 3, 2,1, on air!"</p><p>A different door, opposite it the other one began to slide open.</p><p>It revealed a small arena and a big beefy man with an identical weapon.</p><p>It didn't take a genius to realise this was a battle, to the death.</p><p>The beefy man made the first move almost knocking Daniel of his feet.</p><p>"Hey!" Daniel tried to reason with the man and get some answers. "What is this!?"</p><p>"What do you think it is?" The man laughed as he threw his bar down on Daniel again but this time Daniel blocked it with his own bar.</p><p>"Who are you?" Daniel frowned at him.</p><p>"The Champion of Sontar!" He threw his bar left, right, up, right at Daniel who blocked every attempt.</p><p>Daniel had lost his patience. "That's it, he launched at the man taking shots of his own.</p><p>A loud, Ding!, sounded around the arena and the white button on his bat began to glow.</p><p>Both of the fighters pressed it.</p><p>A second bar appeared in the champions hand as sparks of flame launched at great speed out of Daniel's bar towards his opponent.</p><p>"Powerups!" Daniel yelled happily as the champion held his 2 bars in a cross in front of him to block the sparks.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Stacy ran down the alleyway shooting shots from the sontaron blaster behind her.</p><p>The shots had no effect on the sontarons and it wasnt any time at all until they fired back at her.</p><p>She had to dodge shots that seemed like they came from all directions.</p><p>When she was far enough ahead she hid behind a wall.</p><p>The sontarons ran forward and stopped, knowing she was no longer there.</p><p>Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!</p><p>All five sontarons that had been chasing her dropped to the floor, incapacitated.</p><p>She had shot them in the back.</p><p>"A Probic Vent!" She realised as a strange buzzing sound could be heard around her.</p><p>A flying sontaron pod crashed through the wall of the alleyway and flew full speed towards her.</p><p>She ran down the alleyway with the pod crashing and destroying things behind her.</p><p>She was approaching some sort of large technological device on her left and shot it with her gun.</p><p>It exploded at full force blasting the pod back out of the wall.</p><p>Unfortunately it just crashed back into the alleyway.</p><p>"For God's sake!" She screamed as she continued down the alleyway.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel had him pinned against the wall in such an uncomfortable position he couldn't fight him back.</p><p>All of a sudden the wall of the arena gave way and they both fell into a room of wires and circuitry.</p><p>They continued to fight in this room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Where are they!" A sontaron yelled into a microphone looking at a monitor of static.</p><p>"They are no longer in the arena," a groske voice came through a speaker.</p><p>"Open the telebeam," the sontaron ordered. "I'm coming."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel was on the floor as the champion crashed his bar down to meet him.</p><p>He rolled out of the way and got to his feet as fast as he could.</p><p>He slammed his bar into the champions hand and the champion screamed, dropping his weapon.</p><p>"Alright," Daniel dropped his weapon too. "I win."</p><p>"You're a fool," the champion picked up his weapon and lunged for Daniel. "You only win when the opponent is dead."</p><p>Daniel only just managed to get his weapon back up from the floor to defend himself. "You're the fool, that was your last and only chance."</p><p>They continued to fight and fight until Daniel won again but this time he was satisfied he had given the champion a chance.</p><p>He ran the weapon through his chest with gritted teeth and the champion fell to the floor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The sontaron pod was centimetres from crashing straight into Stacy.</p><p>There was nothing else she could do.</p><p>She dived onto the floor, hands over her head and the pod flew over her and landed metres away from her.</p><p>She was so out of breath, she couldn't run anymore.</p><p>The gun was on the floor next to her, she grasped it and pointed it with her shaking hand at the pod.</p><p>The door of the pod lowered and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>She gasped and dropped the weapon.</p><p>There was no point in fighting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sontaron pod was centimetres from crashing straight into Stacy.</p><p>There was nothing else she could do.</p><p>She dived onto the floor, hands over her head and the pod flew over her and landed metres away from her.</p><p>She was so out of breath, she couldn't run anymore.</p><p>The gun was on the floor next to her, she grasped it and pointed it with her shaking hand at the pod.</p><p>The door of the pod lowered and she couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>She gasped and dropped the weapon.</p><p>There was no point in fighting.</p><p>"Doctor!"</p><p>"Stacy!" The Doctor stood out of the sontaron pod. "Sorry, I lost control a bit then."</p><p>"What the hell are you doing in a sontaron pod!" She yelled at him. "I thought that I was about to die."</p><p>"I'm sorry," the Doctor apologised. "I had to escape in a complicated way and that was the only way."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"In the name of Sontar we have killed the Doctor," a sontaron yelled. "Sontar Ha!"</p><p>The Doctor felt the urge to stretch so he did and regeneration energy built up, spewing out of his arms and head.</p><p>A sontaron pulled out a blaster and shot him mid regeneration.</p><p>The regeneration energy dispersed and the Doctor stood there for a moment.</p><p>A gasp came out of his mouth before he too, fell to the floor.</p><p>Dead. Or so the sontarons thought.</p><p>The blast that the sontaron had fired from his gun levitated in the air for a second, where it had hit the Doctor.</p><p>It then became golden and flew straight back into the sontarons gun.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?!" The sontaron yelled as the gun exploded, killing each sontaron.</p><p>The Doctor stood back up and ran over to one of the sontaron pods.</p><p>He climbed inside and traced two teleportation signals heading off the planet.</p><p>One arrived where it was meant to, one was intercepted by a meteorite.</p><p>He started up the pod and headed towards the intercepted signal.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"I followed it to here," the Doctor smiled at her as they clambered into the pod. "The blast from the gun only absorbed the regeneration energy. I had already healed myself when the energy was absorbed so I didn't need to change, and I didn't need to die."</p><p>"Damn," Stacy looked worried and relieved. "Where was the signal meant to go?"</p><p>"I was hoping Daniel could tell us when we arrive," the Doctor lifted the pod off the ground.</p><p>"Oh no!" Stacy exclaimed. "He could be in so much danger."</p><p>"He knows how to handle situations like this," the Doctor tried to calm her down. "I'm glad it was your signal that was intercepted."</p><p>"Why me?"</p><p>"Because. Uh."</p><p>"You think he would handle the situation better than me," Stacy was offended.</p><p>"He-"</p><p>"I was a soldier!" Stacy was now defensive.</p><p>"I'm not saying you couldn't handle it, I'm just saying Daniel has had more experience with being stranded on an alien planet."</p><p>"But I've been here the whole time."</p><p>"No," the Doctor said a second after they had left the atmosphere of the planet. "After you were stabbed, Daniel was stuck on his own on a junk planet trying to fight a cyberman."</p><p>"If he was stupid enough to get himself there anyway."</p><p>"I had been captured he was trying to get me back."</p><p>Stacy sighed. "I'm just as capable."</p><p>"I'm sure you are," the Doctor also sighed. Deep down they were both just worried about Daniel.</p><p>Could they save him from whatever peril he was faced with?</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel stood above the champions body with guilt as he turned to the footsteps behind him.</p><p>"You killed my champion," a sontaron pointed a black cane object at him, casting an accusation.</p><p>"I presume your in charge of this sick little place," Daniel spat at the short figure.</p><p>"Indeed I am!" The sontaron marched over to him, still pointing the cane at his face. "Problem?"</p><p>"Yes," Daniel examined the figure. "I presume these are games. The little blue thing said it was an entertainment thingy. If you are using death and battle as a form of entertainment, you are just sick."</p><p>The sontaron made the end of his cane glow in Daniel's face, putting him in a trance. "Perhaps, but who really cares?" It chuckled.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"We're approaching a portal sea," the Doctor was worried.</p><p>"Meaning?"</p><p>The Doctor gave up driving and jumped into the back of the pod with Stacy.</p><p>"The hell are you doing," Stacy was pushed out of the way as the Doctor began messing and sonicing wires.</p><p>"Brace yourself," the Doctor bit his lip. "We better be in range!"</p><p>There was a flash of blue light and the Doctor and Stacy disappeared.</p><p>The sontaron pod flew into a portal and blew up due to the force of energy.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor had climbed up the Demon Drop quite far.</p><p>So far he could just about see the top, then there was a whooshing noise.</p><p>A blue portal had opened above his head. It was quite a large portal and soon large chunks of scrap metal began to rain on the Doctors head.</p><p>"Why!" He exclaimed with anger. "Always me with the inconvenience."</p><p>He dodged several large pieces of checkered metal. A circular window then fell and smashed at the Doctors feet.</p><p>He ignored the portal and continued to climb.</p><p>* * *</p><p>With a flash of blue light, the Doctor and Stacy had successfully teleported onto the sontaron ship.</p><p>"Nice work doc," Stacy smiled.</p><p>"Don't ever call me doc," the Doctor frowned at her.</p><p>Then they realised they had company.</p><p>"Oh hello," the Doctor smiled at the sontarons. "Is that you Kevin?"</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor had just been thrown into a chamber by the groske.</p><p>"Impolite," the Doctor got to his feet and examined a weapon that was in the cell with him.</p><p>After the sontaron had found them, he had been taken straight to where he is now.</p><p>"On air in 5,4,3,2,1."</p><p>A door on the opposite end of the cell began to open.</p><p>"Ah, I presume these are the Sontaron Battle Games," the Doctor smiled. "Who is the almighty reigning champion then."</p><p>On the other side of the arena, a blank faced, hypnotised Daniel appeared.</p><p>The Doctor jaw dropped.</p><p>"Kill, kill, kill-" Daniel murmured under his breath as he approached the Doctor, weapon raised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"On air in 5,4,3,2,1."</p><p>A door on the opposite end of the cell began to open.</p><p>"Ah, I presume these are the Sontaron Battle Games," the Doctor smiled. "Who is the almighty reigning champion then."</p><p>On the other side of the arena, a blank faced, hypnotised Daniel appeared.</p><p>The Doctor jaw dropped.</p><p>"Kill, kill, kill-" Daniel murmured under his breath as he approached the Doctor, weapon raised.</p><p>"Hello!" The Doctor smiled and threw his weapon on the floor.</p><p>Daniel's possessed face came closer and closer as the Doctor dodged an attack from him.</p><p>"Come on Daniel," the Doctor ran his fingers through his hair. "This isn't you. I assuming this is some Sontaron Hypnotism, I think they did it on Martha during the whole ATMOS conundrum. Oh no wait, she was cloned not hypnotised."</p><p>He dodged another swing from the bar.</p><p>"Daniel!" The Doctor was now worried. "You've got to fight the sontaron influence on your mind. Fight it!"</p><p>The Doctor was pushed to the floor as Daniel raised the bar high above his head.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>They flipped round and round repeatedly as the ship crashed down onto a planets surface.</p><p>Soon the turbulance came to a halt only now the door to the arena had opened.</p><p>The Doctor ran out of the door and down the ships corridors, the hypnotised Daniel close behind him.</p><p>He ran out of a door on the ship onto another dirty, muddy, dead planet.</p><p>The sky glowed with an orange tinge.</p><p>The Doctor stood there, admiring the view for a second before he realised Daniel was right behind him.</p><p>He ran around the ship away from the possessed Daniel's gaze.</p><p>He assumed that the entertainment base had landed to get fuel or stock up.</p><p>He turned a corner and saw the person he least expected to see.</p><p>"Duck!" Stacy yelled at him.</p><p>"No," he ran to her.</p><p>Stacy was pointing the sontaron blaster in the direction the Doctor had come from.</p><p>She saw something and fired.</p><p>Hearing it fall to the floor the Doctor ran over to it.</p><p>"No!" The Doctor yelled as he knelt beside the dead Daniel.</p><p>"Doctor," Stacy put her hand over her mouth as she saw what she'd done.</p><p>"Shut up!" He yelled at her as he took his sonic out of his pocket.</p><p>The end of his sonic sparked with electricity as he tried to bring Daniel back.</p><p>Daniel jumped and gasped as the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>"Thank god, are you alright now?" The Doctor was still wary.</p><p>"Yeah," Daniel groaned. "Mr Potato Man did something to me with his cane."</p><p>"Y'know that's kinda racist," the Doctor got him to his feet.</p><p>"You're on his side!" Daniel was confused.</p><p>"No," the Doctor walked back around the ship with Stacy and Dan following him. "But I have friend sontarons."</p><p>"What are these Sontarons?" Daniel asked.</p><p>"They're a clone race," the Doctor explained. "Forever at war with the Rutons. The Forever War."</p><p>"A war that goes on for all eternity?" Daniel asked.</p><p>The Doctor gasped. "The Eternity War."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"They were forced to reprogram us, to make us more aggressive."</p><p>"But why?" The Doctor asked again.</p><p>"Because of the Eternity War," the Metalox moved around the console.</p><p>"The Eternity War?" The Doctor was confused.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"And the hologram," the Doctor continued to remember their adventure at the Metalox controlled space museum.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"The Reels, they had to reprogram their droids because of the war and they have gone rogue. The war didn't kill the Reels, the Metalox's did. They stole cloning equipment from the war and they've set up base on this space museum."</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Cloning equipment stolen from this war. Stolen from the sontarons."</p><p>"What are you on about?" Stacy finally built up courage to say something to the Doctor.</p><p>The Doctor completely ignored her. "We have to get out of here and back to the Tardis."</p><p>"Cant we do anything about this war," Daniel asked.</p><p>"This isn't like any of our other adventures," the Doctor explained. "This war is a fixed point in history and we cant rewrite history, not one line!"</p><p>"Right," Daniel bit his lip.</p><p>"There's a teleport on the ship," the Doctor started to create a plan in his head. "If we can get to that then perhaps we can get back to the Tardis."</p><p>"Wont it still be in the mud?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it," Daniel answered her as the Doctor did not.</p><p>They turned the corner of the ship and the door they had come out of was being guarded by two sontarons.</p><p>They all backed round the corner.</p><p>The Doctor reached into his pocket to check something was there.</p><p>He then walked out in front of the sontarons his hands up.</p><p>"You must be Kevin!" The Doctor improvised as he walked out in front of them.</p><p>"104-Leader Kevin is on the planet Oblivion, not here," one of the sontarons spoke.</p><p>The Doctor burst out laughing. "There's a sontaron called Kevin."</p><p>He stopped laughing immediately and pulled out a badminton racket with a shuttlecock.</p><p>He hit the shuttlecock with full force and it rebounded off the wall and into the sontarons probic vent.</p><p>It roared with pain but before the other sontaron could do anything the Doctor had pulled out a tennis racket and a tennis ball.</p><p>It wasn't long until the second sontaron was on the floor and they were running through the corridors of the ship.</p><p>The teleportation room was close by but when they entered, all of the equipment was shut down.</p><p>"Okay!" The Doctor yelled. "Stacy, take my sonic and when the door starts to burn down, point this against the sontaron weapon beam and it should hold them off."</p><p>"Eh?" Stacy was confused.</p><p>"The sontarons know where we are and they will try to burn the door down," the Doctor explained. "I will reactivate this teleport."</p><p>"What about me?" Daniel asked.</p><p>The Doctor remembered what Stacy had done and walked up behind her.</p><p>He reached into her pocket and pulled out the gun.</p><p>"Hey," Stacy exclaimed. "I need that."</p><p>"No you don't," the Doctor threw it to Daniel. "Destroy the gun."</p><p>"No," Stacy ignored the flame growing on the door and ran to Daniel. "Give me the weapon."</p><p>"Stacy!" The Doctor yelled at her. "The door."</p><p>"No!" Stacy yelled at him. "1st rule of survival, if a weapon is nearby, defend yourself."</p><p>"1st rule whilst you travel with me!" the Doctor yelled at her. "Never carry a weapon."</p><p>"I'm not listening to that rule," Stacy tried to snatch the gun off Daniel.</p><p>"Then you can leave the Tardis at our next safe spot," the Doctor had reactivated the teleport. "Give me my sonic!"</p><p>Stacy reluctantly passed the sonic as she stood on the teleport and disappeared.</p><p>"Now you," the Doctor watched as Daniel stood on the teleport and disappeared.</p><p>The Doctor let out a long sigh as his changed the teleport with his sonic. He then put the sonic to his mouth and spoke into it.</p><p>"Activate Emergency Protocol 7."</p><p>He turned to face the sontarons that had now infiltrated the room.</p><p>"Doctor!" A sontaron yelled. "You are known as the Doctor. You have been identified."</p><p>"Oh well," the Doctor set the coordinates of the teleport to something else. "Buh bye!"</p><p>He stood onto the teleport and disappeared.</p><p>The teleport immediately deactivated after he had gone.</p><p>"Get it working," a sontaron yelled with fury.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor appeared in a large space. A window opened onto a view of the sontaron empire, destroyed.</p><p>"The war to end all wars," the Doctor was astonished by the sight. "A war that is so destructive and catastrophic it affects millions of civilisations. Nothing like this should ever happen. Yet it did. Forever. But what if the eternity war, could come to a close..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Doctor appeared in a large space. A window opened onto a view of the sontaron empire, destroyed.</p><p>"The war to end all wars," the Doctor was astonished by the sight. "A war that is so destructive and catastrophic it affects millions of civilisations. Nothing like this should ever happen. Yet it did. Forever. But what if the eternity war, could come to a close..."</p><p>Deep down he knew that it couldn't. Like he had said to Dan, time cannot be rewritten. If it was rewritten, time could collapse.</p><p>He ran out if the room and away from the teleport.</p><p>The sontarons could get it working again and if they did they would be right on his trail.</p><p>The Doctor had set the coordinates to the ones used before Stacy and Daniel.</p><p>He had no idea where he was.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"Okay," Daniel looked at his watch. "Its been over half an hour, I don't think he's coming."</p><p>"Where could he be?" Stacy was confused.</p><p>"Well knowing the Doctor," Daniel sighed. "He probably gave himself up."</p><p>"No," Stacy was upset. "He didn't have to."</p><p>"Apparently he did," Daniel was angry with her.</p><p>"If you had held the sontarons back instead of fighting for a weapon, maybe he could have escaped in time," Daniel thought.</p><p>"How dare you blame this on me," Stacy yelled at Daniel. "You didn't even destroy the weapon."</p><p>"I didn't have time."</p><p>"Poor excuse," Stacy was furious. "You wanted that weapon just in case the sontarons came through. You have instincts and I don't blame you."</p><p>Daniel bit his lip and pulled out the gun. "All this fuss for a little device."</p><p>"I know," Stacy reached out her hand for it but Daniel ignored it.</p><p>He dropped the gun on floor and stomped on it, smashing it to pieces.</p><p>"My instincts are to trust the Doctor, he has saved my life more times than a gun has."</p><p>Stacy looked in horror at the smashed gun and looked up at Daniel who was now walking off in search of the Tardis.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The Doctor walked down a futuristic corridor. Sontaron spaceships always had unique architecture so the Doctor recognised it as a sontaron built space craft quite fast.</p><p>He saw a large door at the end of the corridor and decided to avoid it.</p><p>The door looked important and if it was, there would probably be sontarons close by.</p><p>He took a left turn down a different corridor and saw a window at the end.</p><p>Running towards it, the Doctor saw what he couldn't believe.</p><p>Sontar.</p><p>The centre of the eternity war.</p><p>The fleet he had seen before had been the very first sontaron fleet.</p><p>This meant that he was on the sontaron mothership.</p><p>The biggest, most defended sontaron ship in the universe.</p><p>He suddenly heard the sound of marching nearby so he ducked into the nearest room.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel had finally caught sight of the Tardis. It had been half an hour since he had seen the Tardis shape in the mountain.</p><p>The Tardis was floating, a metre in the air, surrounded by a large purple bubble.</p><p>A Tardis shaped hole was in the floor where it had sunk.</p><p>"Why is it doing that?" Daniel stood in front of the levitating box.</p><p>Stacy ignored him and walked through the bubble. She reached for the Tardis handle and pushed the door open.</p><p>Daniel walked through the bubble and stepped up inside.</p><p>The Tardis cloister bell was ringing as they walked around the glowing red console.</p><p>There was a zapping sound as a blue hologram of the Doctor appeared in front of them.</p><p>"Emergency Protocol 7 has been activated so if your watching this it means I'm not coming back. I'm in danger and if you're with me, you will be too."</p><p>The Tardis began to take off as the hologram continued to talk.</p><p>"The Tardis is going to take you both home. Don't try and fight it."</p><p>The hologram disappeared as Daniel stood up and ran around the console as if he were the Doctor.</p><p>"No you don't!" He flipped a lever and the console exploded with sparks launching them both across the Tardis.</p><p>The engines stopped and the ship stayed where it was.</p><p>"You idiot," Stacy stood up and yelled.</p><p>"He said he was taking us home," Daniel explained. "This ship is the closest I've ever had to having a home."</p><p>"And here we go again with the, my world is gone story," Stacy stood up, eye to eye with Daniel. "Other people do have a home."</p><p>Daniel was outraged with the comment about the Azzuri.</p><p>He decided to ignore the comment. "We have to find someway to help the Doctor, he would do the same for us."</p><p>Stacy stood on the spot and bit her lip, realising her comment was too harsh. "Fine, you could've made this a group decision though."</p><p>"Let's search the ship and see what we can find," Daniel suggested.</p><p>"Okay," Stacy agreed. "You go down the swimming pool corridor, I'll go down this one."</p><p>* * *</p><p>The party of marching sontarons had now passed and the Doctor had emerged.</p><p>He decided he would go through the grand door at the end of the corridor, it was practically the only way.</p><p>He approached the door and slowly pushed it open.</p><p>"You really should knock," a female sontarons voice said.</p><p>"Arla," the Doctor gasped.</p><p>The female sontaron stood up and pointed a gun at the Doctor.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey!" The Doctor was surprised. "The Arla I knew never carried guns."</p><p>"The Arla you knew has clearly evolved," Arla pointed around her. "Head sontaron of the-"</p><p>"Dead and destroyed empire," the Doctor interrupted. "I thought you were better than this."</p><p>"Then you clearly thought wrong," Arla yelled at him. "When I was put forward for execution, only because I was cloned wrong, you stopped that execution."</p><p>"I saved you!"</p><p>"I would have rather died," the female sontaron looked at her gun. "I tried to commit suicide but they've altered my brain so I physically cant. You made me live."</p><p>Arla was about to shoot when the sound of the Tardis engines sounded behind the Doctor.</p><p>The Tardis appeared with Stacy and Daniel at the door carrying Nitro-9.</p><p>"Duck!" Daniel yelled as he lobbed it at the sontaron.</p><p>"No!" Arla yelled as she dropped her weapon in surprise.</p><p>The Doctor leaped behind a nearby structure and Daniel leaped behind the same one.</p><p>"How did you get here?" The Doctor was so confused.</p><p>"Stopped your bogus protocol and found a Tardis flight guide in your library," Daniel smiled. "I'm good with books."</p><p>Bang!</p><p>A can of Nitro-9 exploded but the range and power was bigger than they thought.</p><p>It burst a hole through the wall of the ship. The Doctor and Daniel clung on as the two women were sucked out into space.</p><p>"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled.</p><p>"I cant," Daniel let go and was sucked out too.</p><p>The Doctor screamed as the Tardis slid out.</p><p>He couldn't hold on either.</p><p>He let go and was thrown into space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Battlefield of Sontar : Episode Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Who Future is set several regenerations after the current Doctor.</p><p>The stories featured in Doctor Who Future are as close to canon as possible. </p><p>They are styled like classic who meaning they have a certain number of episodes in a story.</p><p>The Doctor has just regenerated and crashed onto a space station. With the help of a new friend, Stacy, he must stop them and escape.</p><p>When they do they pick up another friend, Daniel, and travel the universe together meeting Cybermen and various other foes.</p><p>Over time a recurring theme reveals itself. A war is brewing, the longest, most powerful war in existence. </p><p>Can they unite to live through the abysmal times to come?</p><p>Story List :<br/>Story One - The Silver Sphere<br/>Story Two - The Deep Dark<br/>Special Episode - The Arctic Mystery<br/>Story Three -  Demon Drop<br/>Story Four - Clone Infiltration <br/>Story Five - Battlefield of Sontar</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bang!</p><p>A can of Nitro-9 exploded but the range and power was bigger than they thought.</p><p>It burst a hole through the wall of the ship. The Doctor and Daniel clung on as the two women were sucked out into space.</p><p>"Hold on!" The Doctor yelled.</p><p>"I cant," Daniel let go and was sucked out too.</p><p>The Doctor screamed as the Tardis slid out.</p><p>He couldn't hold on either.</p><p>He let go and was thrown into space.</p><p>As he soared through space reached into his pocket for his sonic.</p><p>He pulled it out and pointed at the space ship.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>Daniel was gone.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>Stacy was gone.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>The Tardis was gone.</p><p>Zap!</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Daniel gasped for air as he lifted himself off the mud floor.</p><p>He looked around him and couldn't see much.</p><p>Just fog.</p><p>And the Tardis.</p><p>He sighed with relief as he ran over to the blue box.</p><p>It was locked.</p><p>He turned and saw a figure through the fog.</p><p>"Doctor!?" He yelled. "Is that you."</p><p>As the figure got closer he realised that it wasn't the Doctor.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"You will surrender to the glory of Sontar," the sontaron yelled as he fired at Daniel.</p><p>Daniel ran and hid around the back of the ship but the sontaron ran around after him chanting and firing his gun.</p><p>"Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha!"</p><p>Daniel ran full speed through the fog seeing flashes of red in the corner of his eye.</p><p>Then he saw something else.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>Thump.</p><p>"Doctor," Daniel had ran into the Doctor, who had one of the metal bars in his hand.</p><p>"Daniel," the Doctor stood up and brushed himself off. "I managed to activate the long range teleport to teleport us to the nearest planet. Unfortunately for us, it's a dead, sontaron conquered world."</p><p>"Brilliant," Daniel looked behind his back. "I have a mad trigger-happy sontaron running after me."</p><p>Blasts from the sontarons gun followed Dan's words.</p><p>"You could've said that sooner!" The Doctor yelled with panic as they ran through the fog full speed.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Elsewhere on the planet, Stacy was just waking up.</p><p>She groaned as a bird landed on her chest.</p><p>Looking at her surroundings, she was quite surprised to see life.</p><p>The bird then jumped off her and started walking off.</p><p>Bang!</p><p>The bird exploded, or at least the mine it stood on did.</p><p>Stacy then realised that she was in the middle of a minefield.</p><p>* * *</p><p>"What was that noise?" Daniel yelled as they continued to run through the fog.</p><p>"Sounded like an explosion," the Doctor thought. "It came from over there."</p><p>They ran towards the area they had heard it and came across what was the sontaron equivalent of barbed wire.</p><p>"Don't come any closer," they heard Stacy's voice behind the wire.</p><p>"Why?" Daniel yelled as him and the Doctor exchanged nervous glances.</p><p>"I'm in a mine field," Stacy could only see their silhouettes in the fog.</p><p>"Get down!" The Doctor pulled out his sonic and began to use it.</p><p>Stacy got on her knees as the mines around her began to explode, one after the other.</p><p>"They should all be gone," the Doctor spoke as he pocketed his screwdriver and Stacy climbed over the wire to join them.</p><p>"That wasn't a nice experience," Stacy coughed. "Better than death, but still not nice."</p><p>"The Doctor beamed us to the nearest planet," Daniel explained. "What was the nearest planet."</p><p>The Doctor looked around him and sighed. "Sontar."</p><p>"Their home planet," Stacy gasped. "If this is their home planet then what are they fighting for."</p><p>"They can fight for their planet anymore," Daniel put his head in his hands.</p><p>"They fight for dignity," the Doctor gritted his teeth. "The Rutons are no better."</p><p>"Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha, Sontar-Ha!" They heard the chanting followed by the blasts from a gun.</p><p>"Quick," the three of them ran until they reached the Tardis.</p><p>The Doctor pulled out the key from his pocket and they climbed inside.</p><p>Daniel ran around the console flipping levers and pushing buttons then the ship took off.</p><p>"Hey!" The Doctor gave him a dirty look. "Just because you know how to fly doesn't mean you do it all the time."</p><p>"Alright," Daniel rolled his eyes. "If you insist."</p><p>* * *</p><p>Later on, the Doctor had left to do something and it was just Stacy and Daniel in the console room.</p><p>It was silence as Daniel read a book the Doctor had lent him and Stacy examined the Tardis controls.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Stacy suddenly spoke and Daniel looked up from his book. "I said some horrible things earlier and you were right, I didn't need a weapon. I was just so scared and so angry, my soldier instincts kicked in, but I know now that I no longer have that life. I've moved on. My life is with you and the Doctor in this ship. I'm not saying I don't miss home. I'm saying that I'm happy with this one."</p><p>Daniel smiled as he put his book to one side and stood up.</p><p>He walked over to her and spoke. "I know you didn't mean it. Y'know, doing what we do in this ship, everyone is going to make a mistake at some point. I-"</p><p>Daniel broke off for a second. "I killed people at that mining facility, the first time I met you. Innocent people."</p><p>"You were just following the rules," Stacy smiled at him. "Like you said, everyone makes mistakes."</p><p>Daniel smiled back and in that moment Stacy moved her face closer to Daniel.</p><p>"Hey!" The Doctor walked in and they both immediately walked in separate directions around the console.</p><p>"Hey Doc!" Daniel smiled at him.</p><p>"I already said, don't call me Doc," the Doctor saw the book on the chair. "Which part are you up to?"</p><p>"I'm reading about-" it took Dan a while to remember. "The Weeping Angel's."</p><p>"Oh," the Doctor frowned. "They're awful."</p><p>"How would you know?" Daniel chuckled.</p><p>"I've met em," the Doctor answered. "Multiple times."</p><p>"Where are we off to next?" Stacy asked.</p><p>"You're asking the Doctor that," Daniel continued to laugh. "We never know."</p><p>"And we never will," the Doctor smiled as he flipped a lever on the console and the engines got louder. "I've seen many worlds, many creatures, many plots and I need to see more. I'm going to see more. With you two."</p><p>"Let's go!" Daniel yelled as they all thought about where they were going to go next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>